The Princess of Auradon
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Princess Carly was born, both of her parents realized instantly that she wasn't any ordinary princess. So when the fate of Auradon is threatened yet again by darker and eviler forces than they have ever experienced before, the AK's, and VK's must join together to defeat it. Bal, Huma, and Devie ships. Eventual Jonnie. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Love and Life

Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Dude all stood (except for Dude who sat) outside in the graveyard looking down upon their dearly departed friend's gravestone.

**Carlos Oliver De'Vil **

** Born: May 28th, 1999**

** Died: July 6th, 2019**

** You will be in our hearts FOREVER!**

Dude started whimpering as he gazed down upon the pawprints that were on either side of the last line. "I hope that I left my pawprints on your heart," he began before heaving a sad sigh. "because you certainly left them on mine." He finished. "Or handprints, or whatever." He added while glancing up at everybody else and then back down again.

"Does anybody want to say anything?" Mal wondered while everybody else continued gazing down at the stone but Evie just simply just shook her head and sniffed while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't think that there are enough words to describe what a beautiful and wonderful person that he was." She told her.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right." Mal began. "One thing is for sure though,.. I really wish that I could have said goodbye to him when I had the chance." She said with a sniff while resting her head down upon Ben's shoulder as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"Shh,.. it's alright." He whispered before kissing the top of her head and then resting his chin down upon it as he embraced her and soothingly rubbed her back in small circles. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright." He reassured her softly before kissing the top of her head again. That's when suddenly Uma cleared her throat from behind them and they all turned around to look at her and noticed that she had a bouquet of red and white roses inside her hands.

"I brought these for him. I figured that you might want them." She explained as Mal quickly glanced up at her not removing her head off of the top of Ben's shoulder and sniffed while wiping away her tears.

"Thanks Uma." She replied before everybody started grabbing a flower and then Uma squatted down in front of Dude.

"Here." She told him as he quickly sat up and grabbed the stem of a red rose and held it in-between his teeth.

Mal led the front of the line and then laid her white rose on top of Carlos' grave, followed by Evie who laid a red one, Jay and Ben laid down white ones, and finally it was Dude's turn to lay his red one down. After he was finished he started whining again and then he took a deep breath and let out a long and heavy sigh.

"So long buddy." He said as he bowed down in front of his grave. Ben got down on his knees, followed by Jay, Mal, Evie, and finally Uma.

A few minutes later they started walking back to the castle together and that's when they met up with Harry. "Oh,.. great!" Uma exclaimed through her clenched teeth and a roll of her eyes. "Please somebody tell me why he literally follows me everywhere I go?" she questioned but Ben just simply grinned at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" he questioned her back.

"I think that somebody has a crush on you." Mal said with a grin. "Come on guys, let's give these two their space." She said while letting out a tiny giggle.

"No Mal don't you dare leave me alone with him." She began before turning her head to look over her shoulder. "Mal!" she snapped inside a whisper with a stamp of her foot as they turned around to walk away from her.

"Hey." Harry began as he finished walking over to her and with another roll of her eyes Uma slowly turned back to face him.

"What do you want Harry?" she questioned him reluctantly.

"Actually, I was wondering how Mal and everybody else are doing." He said.

"They're doing fine." She replied before she turned back around and started walking away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me I promised Evie that I would help out with Mal's baby shower." She told him.

"Do they know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" he wondered.

"I don't know, it's their baby why are you asking me?" she questioned him back.

"Listen Uma, I was just wondering,.. if you aren't doing anything this weekend,.. would you maybe want to hang out together?" he asked her as she simply just shook her head and stifled a laugh.

"You just never give up do you?" she began. "You're always following me around and finding ways to talk to me and spend time with me." she pointed out.

"Well, that's because I like you." He told her as she suddenly let out a rather small gasp and stopped to look at him. "Compared to the kinds of things that we used to do, that doesn't really seem like that much of a crime." He told her with a shake of his head.

"Uh look Harry, you're a really nice guy and all and I really care about you, but just as a friend. The truth is that I've had my heart broken before and I'm really not comfortable to start dating again." She told him.

"Really? You've never told me that you were romantically involved with somebody." He said.

"Well that's because number one I didn't think that it was yours or anybody else's business, and number two it really hurt me to talk about it." She explained.

"So what happened?" he asked her as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him angrily. "Didn't you hear what I just said!?" she cried.

"Look, Uma I'm sorry, I just wanted to know who he was so I could show him what happens when I get angry." He told her.

"Listen Harry, it's probably for the better that you don't know he is. He's a lot stronger and even more powerful than we are and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She explained. "I care about you too much. I'm sorry Harry." She apologized before she turned around and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hidden In The Shadows

**Another quick note from the author: Warning, this chapter is a whole lot darker and even more dramatic. Also thank you to ElizaFreakingHamleton for the great review! :D **

Eventually Uma caught up to Mal and the others once again. "You know, it's really starting to annoy me when you guys just take off like that and leave." Uma began but that's when she suddenly realized that something was wrong as she noticed that Mal had a worried expression on her face and was talking on her cellphone.

"Umm,.. what's up with her majesty?" Uma questioned while pointing over at her as Ben turned back over to look at her and took a deep breath.

"We can't find Jane. She's taking Carlos' death rather difficult and her mother found a suicide note on top of her desk." He told her as she widened her eyes at him.

"So then nobody's found her body or anything?" she questioned him with a slight shake of her head.

"No, but Mal's currently on the phone with the Auradon police because we think she might have chosen to leave the kingdom first because of the fact that she wouldn't want us to find her body and feel guilty." He explained.

"But,.. Gabe's out there." Uma replied with a nervous grin.

"Huh? Who's Gabe?" Mal wondered after she had hung up.

"Oh. He's nobody. He's just somebody that I used to know." Uma told her.

"Uma, if Jane's in trouble we want to know about it." Mal said. "Now as your queen I'm ordering you to tell me who he is." She instructed before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"As you wish your majesty." She began before mockingly. "Gabriel Rasputin is my ex-boyfriend. He lives in the shadow lands that are found deep in the woods." She explained.

"The shadow lands? Like the place that Dr. Facilier controls?" Evie questioned her as Uma silently nodded.

"Wait a second, Rasputin,.. where have I heard that name from?" Ben wondered.

"He's the son of the man who murdered Anastasia's parents and almost all of her entire family." Uma told him.

"Alright Uma, answer me truthfully on this, can he enter Auradon?" Mal asked her.

"Not unless somebody releases him from the shadows. And considering the fact that I don't believe that anybody here knows how to do that I think that we're pretty safe. We should probably still find Jane before Sam does." She replied.

"Well who's Sam?" Ben asked her.

"He's a demon that also wanders the woods." She told him.

"Oh you have to be freaking kidding me!" Mal began. "We have a homicidal maniac _and _a demon that we have to be concerned about!?" she exclaimed. "And I thought that _you _were bad!" she cried as Uma narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her.

"We're still talking about that?" she questioned her.

"No,.. you're right,.. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm just really worried about Jane that's all. I already lost one friend and I'm really not planning on losing another one.

"I'm sorry too." Uma began. "Look, why don't you and the other AK's start getting things ready for the new baby?" she suggested. "Harry and I will start looking for Jane." She told her.

"Oh no,.. I totally forgot about the baby. Oh no, what are we going to do if something happens to her?" she wondered as Uma widened her eyes and grinned.

"Did you just say her?" she questioned her eagerly with excitement as Mal nodded and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise. Ben and I just found out yesterday that we're having a girl." She told her.

"Mal that's awesome! There's going to be a new princess of Auradon." Uma realized.

"I know, and I was really happy at first about it,.. but now I really wish that we weren't having her at all." Mal said before she ran away as everybody else just sadly watched her not really knowing what else to do.

_…_

Later on Uma knocked on Harry's bedroom door and he was really rather surprised and astonished to see her when he opened it. "Uma, what are you doing here?" he asked her as she just looked at him with a sad and solemn expression on her face.

"Jane's gone and Mal's really upset about it. I was wondering if you could help me find her." She said.

"Sure, Mal or Jane?" he asked her.

"Jane. I'm sure that Ben can handle finding Mal on his own. Besides, they've got a lot of work to do with their daughter on the way." She explained.

"Ah, I see,.. so Auradon will be getting a new princess. Well that's rather interesting now isn't it?" he questioned her with a grin as Uma tried to smile.

"Yeah, it is." She replied sadly. "I just feel really bad for Ben and Mal." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Harry there's something that I have to tell you, or somebody that I have to tell you about. There's a possibility that the kingdom of Auradon might not be safe anymore." She told him worriedly with a shake of her head.

Meanwhile Mal and Ben were busy setting up the nursery. "So, what kind of wallpaper do you think would be fit for a princess?" Ben asked her as he held up pink wallpaper with unicorns on it and purple wallpaper with Teddy bears on it with beautiful red bows tied around their necks.

"Either one, I don't care." Mal replied before heaving a heavy sigh and waving her hand.

"Come on honey, our daughter is going to be just fine. Besides us, she'll have lots of people who will love her and protect her." He reassured her as he wrapped a loving arm around her and then placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I know but she still won't have Carlos, and if we don't do something,.. she won't have Jane either." She replied with a slight shake of her head.

Later on that night Mal realized that she was having a lot of trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned inside her bed and then she rolled over onto her side and heaved a sigh. Harry and Uma recently became really good friends of hers. Why did she let them wander off all alone? Even though they were together it was still really dangerous and Uma even admitted that Rasputin was even more powerful than all of them combined were. She just hoped and prayed that they would find Jane before Rasputin or Sam did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Cave of Wonders

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for the great reviews! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter as well! :D Lots of Huma content in this one as well as more mature themes so viewers be warned.**

"You know, I really think that we should find a place to stop and rest for the night." Uma began.

"Aw,.. what's the matter, the daughter of the great sea witch isn't afraid now is she?" he questioned her teasingly with a wide grin.

"Harry I swear, just because I'm on Auradon's side now doesn't mean that I still don't get angry, and considering the fact that there currently aren't any witnesses,.. if I come back without you, King Ben and Queen Mal will believe anything I tell them." She told him as she stopped in front of him and just simply looked at him.

"Ouch! Going back to threatening people are you?" he asked her.

"Only when they get on my nerves, and right now you're getting on my last one." She growled while narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him.

"Harsh Uma, very harsh." He told her while playing with the hook on his left hand.

"You know, I was never able to figure something out. Why do you carry around that thing when you have two hands?" she asked him as he simply just shrugged.

"Why are you able to walk on land when you're the daughter of the sea witch?" he questioned her back.

"Alright, now you're just being a smartass." She told him as he just grinned at her.

"And don't you forget it babe." He told her.

"And _don't _call me that!" she hollered angrily at him. "Grrr!" she yelled before spinning around and storming away.

"You know, you really are cute when you're mad." He said while stifling a laugh as he followed her.

"Well in that case I'm about to get adorable!" she snapped.

"Ooh,.. I like em feisty." He said teasingly as she stopped to turn back around to face him.

"Harry, listen very carefully." She began. "We are never going out!" she snapped in a whisper while breaking up her words.

"Okay,.. but as long as we're here we might as well get something to drink." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him before he pointed behind her at the sign above them that read "The Cave of Wonders."

"Word is that it's the best nightclub in Auradon." He told her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine!" she snapped. "But this _isn't _a date." She told him.

"As you wish Captain." He told her with a wide grin while removing his pirate hat off of his head and placing his hand on his chest bowed down to her.

"Alright, come on let's go lover boy. I need to find the ladies room first." She told him as she turned around and walked inside. As Harry followed her into the darkness his eyes caught sight of a group of half-naked women sliding down metal poles.

"Now I know why it's called The Cave of Wonders." He whispered to himself with a wide grin as Uma wandered off in search of the restrooms. Once she had found the ladies room and finished taking care of her business her eyes fell upon Harry that was now currently onstage dancing with the women and twirling them around while grinning at them and gazing at them hungrily.

Uma just simply scoffed as she watched him. "I knew it. He's just like all of the other guys around here." She said to herself as she slowly walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Uma? Is that really you?" the bartender questioned her as Uma looked up and saw another woman with cream colored skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Amber?" she questioned her back. "I haven't seen you since high school." She pointed out.

"Yeah me neither." Amber began. "How's Gabe doing?" she wondered but Uma simply just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him in years. However, I do know the son of both of your parents' arch enemies." She told her.

"Jafar? Wow, I'm surprised any woman in her right mind would have sex with him." Amber said.

"Yeah well I really don't think a woman is in her right mind when it comes to sex. At least not for love." Uma told her.

"Yeah, but I don't think that you and Gabe were actually in love though." Amber said.

"No, we weren't." Uma replied while not looking up at her.

"Have you ever been in love?" Amber asked her as a few moments of silence passed between them.

"No." Uma finally responded. "I sort of like somebody though. Well I did anyways. I didn't even realize it until it was too late." She explained.

"Wow Uma, I'm sorry. It seems like you've changed quite a bit since the last time we saw each other. I didn't know that you actually had feelings for somebody." Amber said.

"Neither did I. It's alright though,.." Uma began as she slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder back at Harry who was still currently dancing with the attractive women. "I never really liked him that much anyways." She lied while she continued watching him with a solemn expression on her face as she suddenly felt a sense of overwhelming hurt and sadness overcome her. She glanced back down at the table and closed her eyes, but not before a few tears escaped them and trickled down her cheeks.

"Well, would you like something to drink then?" Amber questioned her as she simply just nodded and sniffed and wiped her tears away while Amber walked away. As an instrumental version of A Whole New World started playing in the background Harry started walking over to the bar and sat down next to Uma all hot and sweaty. The second that he sat down she got up and left the bar.

"Uma?" Harry questioned her as he watched her go in complete and utter confusion before he stood up and started hurrying after her. "Uma!" he called.

"Go away Harry!" she yelled angrily while continuing to speed after him.

"Wait a second, what did I do this time?" he wondered as she quickly stopped and snapped her head back to look at him.

"You know exactly what you did you bastard!" she yelled back at him. "We're here on business only and you can't go five seconds without flirting with every woman that you see!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that it would bother you." He apologized.

"Yeah, well,.. that's just it right there. That's your problem. That's _always _your problem! You don't think." She told him before she turned around and walked away as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he watched her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A New Princess

The next morning Mal got up to use the bathroom and that's when suddenly her cellphone started to ring. Ben heaved a sigh as he slowly and reluctantly started to sit up and reach for it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, this is Harry." The voice on the other end began.

"Hook?" Ben questioned him.

"No Potter! What do you think dumbass!?" he cried.

"Harry, I don't think that's the best way to address your king." Ben told him.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really worried about Uma right now. I haven't seen her since last night. I found a nearby hotel, but even if she's here she's completely ignoring me." he explained as Ben just simply rolled his eyes.

"Uh oh, what did you do _this _time?" he questioned him.

"I might have been flirting with some rather attractive pole dancing women at the bar we stopped at." He replied.

"Uh, want to run that by me again?" Ben questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"No, not really." Harry began. "Look, the truth is that I just didn't think that it would upset her so much. The only reason I did that is because number one I was trying to make her jealous, and number two I didn't think that she liked me. So it figures that now she's actually starting to, I blew it." He finished before heaving a sad sigh.

"Look Harry, I really don't know what to tell you. I can't really get involved with your love life right now because I'm getting ready to be a father and you really need to handle things on your own." He told him. "I take it that so far neither of you found Jane then." He said.

"No we haven't. I mean at least I haven't and I assume that Uma would let me know if she did, but since she's not speaking to me and I don't even know where she is right now I can't swear to that. I just hope that she's alright,.. if something happened to her and I knew that it was all my fault then I_" he began before suddenly the toilet flushed and then the sink ran for a few seconds before Mal opened the door with a grin.

"Ben, I think it's time." She told him.

"Time for what?" he questioned her with complete and utter confusion.

"To have the baby." She replied with a look of determination on her face.

"What? It can't be time, you're not due for another few weeks." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well try telling our daughter that." She told him as Ben grinned at her.

"Umm Harry, I'm going to have to call you back later. Mal's water just broke and I have to get her to the hospital." He explained.

"Alright. I hope that everything will be alright." Harry said.

"Yes and I hope that you find Uma and Jane. Well talk to you later." Ben told him.

"Thanks, goodbye Ben." Harry told him before they both hung up.

"So what's going on?" Mal wondered as Ben got up out of bed and placing both of his hands on top of both of her cheeks pressed a quick and passionate kiss to her lips.

"I'll explain on the way." He told her.

_…_

Mal couldn't remember the last time (if ever) that she had been in this much pain. She let out a rather loud groan as sweat dripped from her forehead and started rolling down her face. "It's alright Mal, you're doing just fine." Ben reassured her. "Just grab ahold of my hand and push you can do it." He told her and closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she started pushing.

"There you go, that's it,.. she's coming. I can see her head right there." One of the nurses said and a few seconds later everybody could hear the sounds of the new princess of Auradon screaming on the top of her lungs. Ben smiled as tears of joy rolled down Mal's cheeks. She smiled and brushed them away as the doctor quickly turned over to Ben.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" he asked him as Ben nodded and grinned before severing the baby girl's umbilical cord off and then the doctor started cleaning her off with a towel, before wrapping her up in a pink blanket and handing her over to her mother. That's when Mal looked down at her daughter for the first time. She had a tiny bit of blonde hair and light green eyes.

"She's so beautiful." She said with a sniff as Ben smiled warmly at his wife.

"Yes she does, she looks just like you." He told her.

"So what are we going to name her?" she wondered.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot." Ben began. "We've already picked everything out but her name." he said.

"How about you pick the first name and I pick her middle name?" she suggested.

"Alright, but we both have to agree." He said as she nodded at him.

"Well, what do you think her first name should be then?" she wondered.

"How about Jasmine?" he suggested as she smiled at him.

"I think that it's really pretty." She replied with a nod.

"Alright so then do you have any ideas for her middle name?" he asked her.

"Yes. I think that we should name her after Carlos and I was thinking maybe Carla." She told him as he grinned at her. "Oh and we can call her Carly for short and as a nickname you know." She added.

"Hmm,.. her Royal Highness Princess Jasmine Carla Gold." He said before giving a shrug. "Sounds good to me." he told her as Mal smiled down at her daughter and gently kissed the top of her head. Then she turned back over to look at her husband.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her with a grin before they exchanged a passionate kiss on the lips and that's when suddenly the baby started to cry. As Mal looked back down at her her eyes widened in complete and utter shock and she let out a rather loud gasp.

"Ben, why did Jasmine's hair just turn blue?" she questioned him with complete and utter disbelief and bewilderment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Daddy's Little Girl

**A quick note about this chapter: Alright so in Descendants 3 I was actually really rather surprised with how great of a father Hades was to Mal and how much he loved and cared for her, but since it never really went much into detail why he left her I decided to explore that and make my own explanation as to why and here's a quick warning,.. it's really sad too. I have even written a song for them to sing together. I realize that you won't probably hear it sung the same way as I have in my head and I'm not the greatest song writer in the world but I still hope that you enjoy it.**

"Ben I swear, Jasmine's hair just changed color after she started crying." Mal said while looking back up at him.

"I know, you're right." He told her but before anybody could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mal replied before offering her nipple to Jasmine to nurse in which she hungrily and happily accepted it. That's when suddenly Hades stuck his head through the door crack.

"Are you guys up for some visitors yet?" he questioned them with a sly grin.

"Yeah sure, I'm nursing right now but come on in." she replied while smiling warmly back at him as he opened up the door further.

"So Belle and Chris have just informed me that I have a new granddaughter." He said proudly.

"Yes you do." Mal told him.

"So what's her name?" he asked her.

"Jasmine Carla, but we've decided to nickname her Carly since that's like the female equivalent to Carlos." She explained as Hades nodded.

"Oh right, your friend that passed away." He realized.

"Want to come in and see her?" Ben asked him.

"You mean I'm allowed?" he questioned him back.

"Well she's your granddaughter and to be honest I trust you more than lizard lady." Mal told him as he simply just grinned and then stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, me too." He replied as he shut the door and started walking over to their bed.

"So why exactly did you marry that woman in the first place?" Mal wondered.

"Because before we had you we were both evil and in love. However, the moment you were born something changed inside of me and all I cared about and wanted to do for the rest of my life was protect you." He told her.

"Well you sure didn't act like it." She told him as he sat down beside her.

"Look, you really don't remember what really happened do you? It's alright, I didn't really expect you to. You were only six years old when we split up,.. but before that you and I used to do _everything _together. I taught you how to walk, potty trained you, how to ride a bicycle with no training wheels, and I walked you to your first day of school." He explained.

"Really? I don't remember that." She told him.

"Because your mother brain washed you that's why. She wanted you to forget me, she made you forget all about me because she put it into your mind that I abandoned you and I never cared about you at all when she's the one who treated you so badly. When she started realizing that I wasn't evil anymore we started fighting all the time. I really didn't want to subject you to all that so that's when I suggested that we separate. It was for all of our best interests, especially yours." He told her.

"So she left you because you weren't evil anymore?" she questioned him as he suddenly looked like that he might start crying at any moment now.

"Yes, and that wasn't the worst part." He began. "She made it very clear to me that if I didn't want her anymore or to be evil with her anymore that I would never see you again." He told her with a sniff as suddenly felt tears trickling down his cheeks. "So she took you away from me." he explained as Mal gasped and Ben widened his eyes as they both finally knew and understood the truth.

"Then why did you tell me that you left me so that I could be a stronger person!? Why did you lie to me about!? You made me believe for all these years that you abandoned me and you didn't love me at all!" she cried suddenly realizing that she had tears pouring down her own cheeks.

"All of the above are lies." He began as he looked up at her through his teary eyes and sniffed again while brushing away his tears. "I'm sorry Mallie I never wanted to hurt you. It just hurt me too much. Plus, I figured that if I told you the truth that you would start blaming yourself for your mother and I separating and I really didn't want you growing up thinking that it was." He explained with a shake of his head. "I wanted a better life for you, but I should have told you a long time ago. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know,.. don't you even realize how much you hurt me!?" she sobbed as he glanced down at the ground.

"Yes I have. I've thought about that for the past fourteen years. And that's something that so far I've never forgiven myself for and I'm not sure I ever will." He told her before he started singing softly. "Once upon a time, not so very long ago, you were the world to me and I let you know. When I held you in my arms it felt like I was holding the whole entire world, because you were my girl and I was your man." He sung before glancing back up at her. "I thought that nothing would ever come between us, but then your mama did." He told her.

"I remember the day that I last saw your face as the rain poured out of the sky. It was like Heaven was crying when I let go of your hand,.." he began in song. "and I told you goodbye for the last time." He sung out as Mal gasped again as she suddenly remembered her six year old self wearing a purple dress and her name necklace around her neck while being dragged away by her mother in the pouring rain towards a nearby carriage and heard the exchange between them inside her mind.

_"Daddy!" her younger self shrieked on the top of her lungs while reaching out towards him. _

_ "It's alright Mallie, Daddy loves you so much and Daddy's always going to be right here for you I promise." Hades told her while reaching out towards her as well. "Just be a good little girl for Mommy." He said as he suddenly felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as Mal started crying. "Daddy loves you, Daddy's right here!" he exclaimed before all of a sudden Maleficent finally managed to reach the carriage and pulled herself and her or rather their daughter right inside of it._

_"MAL!" Hades hollered on the top of his lungs as he watched her necklace fall off and land inside a puddle as thunder rumbled inside the distance and lightning struck the sky. "NO!" he screamed as he bent over to pick up her necklace and tears rolled down his cheeks as he slowly glanced up and watched the carriage driving off into the distance. "Mal." He whispered._

Mal suddenly snapped back to reality as her father continued singing to her. "For did I ever tell you, how sorry I am,.. that I didn't fight every day of my life. To be by your side, to watch you grow up, to be the father that I was supposed to be all along. Oh I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you enough, but baby I sure hope that you know how much I love you. For you are my world, and you will always be Daddy's little girl to me." he sung as Mal felt more tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry, I never knew. How could Mama take me away from you?" she questioned him in song.

"Oh baby girl I wish I knew!" he exclaimed in song.

"And just when I thought that I couldn't hate her any more than I already do! She's wicked, she's evil, and I'm so glad that we left her behind!" Mal sung out.

"And I couldn't be prouder of the fact that I can call you mine!" Hades sang.

"For did I ever tell you, how sorry I am, that I kicked you out of my life? I wanted to be by your side, for you to watch me grow up, and be the father that I knew you could be. Daddy I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you enough, but I sure hope by now that you know how much I love you. For you are my world and I hope that I will always get to be Daddy's little girl forever." Mal sang as her father smiled at her lovingly.

Then she smiled back at him and they sang the final line together. "Oh you (I) will always be Daddy's little girl to me. (you)" Ben smiled as Jasmine finished eating and Mal suddenly flung herself into her father's arms.

"Oh Daddy!" she sobbed as he kissed her forehead and then rested his chin on top of her head while rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's alright Mallie I'm here,.. and this time I'm not going anywhere." He whispered before kissing her forehead again.

**So there you have it, a much longer chapter. What did you guys think? I sure hope that you enjoyed it! :D Please be sure to leave a review if you did. (Or even if you didn't) I LOVE hearing feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Love's First Kiss

**Another quick note: Well I want to first of all thank you guys for all of the views, favorites, and follows,.. and second of all since I just watched Descendants for a third time and realized that I forgot Mal said that her father left her when she was a baby, I'm going to fix it up and explain it in this chapter along with adding some more Huma moments. :D**

"So you really didn't abandon me when I was a baby after all." Mal suddenly realized with a sniff. "Mom only made me believe that, and she used me as a weapon against you." She said with another sniff while blinking away her tears as her father kissed her head again.

"I know, but that doesn't matter anymore baby girl. None of that matters." He told her before they slowly pulled away from each other. "Here you go Mallie, I've had this in my possession for over the past decade and I think that it's finally time that I give it back to you." He told her as he dug down inside his pocket and grabbed ahold of her necklace. "It's a necklace fit for a queen." He said with a grin as he unhooked it and tied it around her neck while Mal held her hair up.

That's when suddenly her cellphone rang. "Mal, can you get that? I'm sort of busy at the moment." Ben began while laying Jasmine down on top of the changing table. "Her royal highness just made a royal mess inside her diaper." He explained as Hades stifled a laugh as he glanced over in their direction.

"Like mother like daughter." He teased while Mal just simply glared at him and slapped him a crossed the shoulder before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing ahold of her phone and answering it.

"Hello?" she questioned while Jasmine started fussing.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Uma questioned her.

"I know, I know honey Daddy's going to take care of it." Ben reassured his daughter soothingly while starting to tear open her diaper.

"Uma!? Where are you!? Harry's going nuts!" Mal exclaimed while widening her eyes in disbelief as Jasmine cried harder.

"Shh! It's okay Daddy's going to clean you up and put a fresh diaper on you, but right now you really have to stop crying because Mommy's on the phone." Ben told her.

"Is that a baby crying in the background?" Uma wondered.

"Yeah, that's Jasmine. I just had her a little while ago. Ben's changing her diaper and she's starting to get cranky." Mal explained.

"Well if that's the case then I don't blame her a bit! I wouldn't want somebody hanging around my butt either!" Uma cried while Ben finally managed to remove Jasmine's diaper and made a face of disgust and stuck out his tongue as he took a deep breath, pinched his nose and then threw it away in a silver trashcan.

"Uma! Try to remain focused here." Mal began as Ben grabbed ahold of the baby wipes and started wiping and cleaning Jasmine's bottom with them. "Where are you?" she questioned her.

"Oh yeah, well I'm with Cecilia and Maria,.. we're going to go talk to Dr. Facilier to see if he can help us find Jane just in case she's trapped in the shadows." She replied while Ben shook some baby powder onto a fresh diaper and then started diapering Jasmine back up.

"Okay I'll let Harry know." Mal told her.

"I don't want to talk to him right now." Uma said.

"Look Uma, I know that you're upset, but you really should try to. He feels really bad for what happened last night and he's worried sick about you." Mal explained.

"Really?" Uma questioned her.

"Yes. He really likes you a lot and possibly even more than that." She told her.

"Well alright,.. I suppose that I'll give him another chance then, but only for you. Not for him." She replied.

"Fair enough, I'll talk to you later then." Mal said.

"Later girl." Uma told her before they both hung up the phone and Ben carried Jasmine back over to the bed.

"So now that she's been fed and changed,.. Hades,.. are you ready to meet your granddaughter now?" Ben asked him as he grinned back at him.

"Of course." He replied as Ben looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Jasmine, I would like for you to meet your grandfather Hades." He told her while placing her inside his arms.

"Wow, I don't believe it." Hades began as he grinned down at her. "She looks just like Mal did when she was born,.. and just about her size too." He told them. "Hey Jazzie, I'm your grandpa." He told her before she started sucking her thumb. "You don't seem all that impressed." He said as she closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep. "Yep, you don't seem all that impressed at all. It's good to know that you're enjoying that thumb of yours though." He told her while smiling warmly and lovingly down upon her and gently kissing the top of her head as Mal stepped outside of the room to call Harry.

_….._

"Uma!" Harry cried as he raced after her, Cecilia, and Maria. All three of them turned around to look at him.

"What do you want Harry?" Uma questioned him reluctantly.

"Aunt Uma said that you cheated on her." Maria said as Uma heaved a sigh and turned her head back over her shoulder to look at her.

"I thought that I told you to keep your little pirate mouth shut!" she snapped.

"Sorry Aunt Uma." Maria apologized.

"You know one of these days you and your mother have to find your father so he can start looking after you for a change. I mean I realize that he's the captain of The Black Pearl, but Queen Mal's father rules the underworld and he still has made time to care for her." She pointed out. "You think that my sister would realize that too." She said.

"Uh Uma, how exactly can I cheat on you if we aren't even going out?" Harry wondered. "I didn't even think that you liked me." he said.

"Well I didn't either until last night when I saw you flirting with those other girls,.. but now I'm starting to think that I made a horrible mistake." She admitted.

"Me too." Harry began as he slowly started walking towards her. "Uma, I'm really sorry if I hurt you. The truth is, I've only ever had eyes for you since day one, and you're the only one I've ever wanted." He confessed with a grin as she stifled a laugh and then smiled back at him.

"Looks like I'm getting a new uncle." Maria said happily with an excited grin as Uma turned her head to look back at her.

"Whoa, slow down kid,.. it's not we're not getting married anytime soon or anything." She began before turning back to look at Harry. "But I definitely wouldn't mind going out." She told him with a warm and loving smile while taking ahold of him by the hand as he smiled back at her.

"Wow Uma, do you really mean that?" he asked her as she silently just nodded at him before closing her eyes and starting to kiss him passionately. Cecilia quickly placed her hand over Maria's eyes to cover them up. Harry was suddenly taken aback but he closed his eyes and kissed her back and his heart started pounding against his chest he was starting to realize that the impossible just became possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Uma's Secret

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I didn't do any updates yesterday but I was rather busy. Anyways what did you find funny about the last chapter Descendants 4? Was it the whole entire diaper episode or when Harry and Uma finally kissed at the end of it? Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this one as well! :D Oh yeah, and by the way,.. for those who haven't figured it out by now,.. Maria is the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach who is Uma's sister. **

**Warning: This chapter has mature content in it, viewer discretion is advised. Oh yeah and I am not a racist, I'm quite the opposite of it and I feel exactly the way that Harry does about it, but at this point I figured that since Uma has never been in a good relationship before with somebody who actually loves her, she's just worrying to worry at this point.**

Maria cleared her throat. "Umm,.. don't you forget that kids are still present." She reminded them as Harry and Uma finally broke apart and looked at her over their shoulder.

"Uh yeah, she's right." Uma began before clearing her own throat. "We _should _probably get going." She said. "King Ben and Queen Mal are probably still really worried about Jane and plus I sort of want to get back home to see Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Harry questioned her with uncertainty.

"Yeah she's the new princess of Auradon." Uma replied with a nod as Maria smiled.

"I like it, it's a really good name for a princess." She said.

"Alright, well now that we have the whole entire crew again we should probably go find my father and talk to him as he should be able to help us out finding Jane." Cecilia said.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Uma questioned her with uncertainty.

"Positive." She replied.

"Alright then, seeing as I don't really have any other choice I might as well trust you." Uma responded with a shrug as she turned around and started following her as Harry looked down at Maria.

"I'm just warning ya now, I don't like kids and I'm not very good with them at all because of it. So best stay out of my way." He warned while threatening her with his hook but Maria simply just scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't think your new girlfriend is going to be very happy when she finds out that you're threatening her niece." She pointed out.

"She probably will,.. that is,.. _if _she finds out,.. but you aren't going to tell her are ya?" he questioned her back.

"If you think that I'm scared of you then you better just get real! I've battled pirates bigger than you before." She told him with another scoff and a roll of her eyes before she started following Uma and Cecilia.

"So Uma, are you still a virgin?" Harry asked her once he had finally caught up with her and looked at him with disgust.

"Is that the only reason that you want to date me? You're only interested in getting in bed with me?" she questioned him back.

"He's a guy, get used to it. That's how they think." Cecilia told her.

"No of course not,.. it's just that I have instincts and I've never slept with anybody before and on top of that I was wondering if you had." He said.

"Yes, but it wasn't because I wanted to." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned her.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She told him.

"Please? Just tell me what happened, I want to know." He told her as she stopped and turned back over to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Gabe raped me." she told him.

"I'll kill him!" he cried before she quickly grabbed ahold of him by his hands.

"Harry please don't, you don't know what you're up against." She pleaded.

"I don't care, although it's true that I really do want to sleep with you,.. I would never force you to do it against your will. I can't stand the thought of somebody doing that to you, you're somebody that I really like and care about and possibly might even love." He told her.

"Whoa Harry,.. let's not rush things." She warned him with a shake of her head.

"But it's true,.. I think that I'm slowly falling in love with you and I think that I've known about it for quite some time now." He told her.

"Harry I don't even know what love is anymore, I've never really even felt it." She told him as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You don't even know what it's like to be me! When you're the daughter of the sea witch everybody automatically thinks that you're the word that rhymes with it!" she cried.

"Well I don't." he told her.

"Yeah but on top of that I'm black and so what are people going to think when they find out that we're dating?" she questioned him.

"If we really do love each other who gives a shit what other people think? When you love somebody,.. when you _truly _love them,.. race doesn't have anything to do with it because I don't see color. All I see is a pretty face." He assured her with a grin as she started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Do you mean that?" she asked him as he took ahold of her by the hand and kissed her cheek.

"You bet I do." He told her as he started brushing away her tears.

"Hey guys." Cecilia began as she turned around to face them once they arrived at her father's apartment. "I think that I probably should go inside first because of the fact that I don't think my father's ever met any of you before." She told them.

"Alright but do you mind if _I _go with you?" Maria began. "Because if you leave me alone with Harry, there's a very good chance that I'm going to stick his hook up his ass." She finished as Uma narrowed her eyebrows and turned to glare at her niece.

"Not unless you want to be sleeping with the fishes." She threatened as Harry turned to glare at him as well and stuck his hook back inside her face.

"Fine Maria you can come, but Harry and Uma you stay out here." Cecilia began. "Oh and try not to start making any babies." She said with a shake of her head before she and Maria went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Friends On The Other Side

"Uma there's something that I don't understand." Harry began.

"How any woman could have ever given birth to _that_?" she questioned him.

"No." he began. "If you were being abused then why didn't you just tell somebody about it? You never said anything to me." he pointed out.

"Forget it, it's all in the past." She told him.

"Alright,.. so when we get back to Auradon, would you like to go out sometime?" he asked her.

"That depends, out where?" she asked him back.

"I don't know. I've never actually been out on a date before." He confessed. "Where do women like to go?" he wondered but that's when she just slyly grinned at him.

"Never mind, I have an idea." She told him.

"What's that?" he asked her but before she could answer him the front door opened, and Cecilia was standing there before them.

"Jane's already here and careful of the puppy when you come in." she warned them.

"Wait! What!? Slow down, rewind, and freeze!" Uma began. "Jane's here?" she questioned her with uncertainty and complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"Yes, my father will explain in a minute, but he also got me a new puppy and I really don't want to lose him." She told her.

"Aww,.. I love puppies." Uma said with a grin.

"Yep, deep down inside she's just like every other girl in the world." Harry said as Uma carefully went inside.

"Oh come on Harry, you have to see him. He's _so _cute!" Uma exclaimed excitedly while she squatted down in front of an adorable black puppy with brown paws and markings.

"His name is Magic." Cecilia explained while the puppy placed his front paws on top of Uma's lap and wagged his tail while she gently stroked the top of his head.

"Aww,.. he's _so _sweet!" she exclaimed before glancing back up at her boyfriend. "Harry, I really think that we should get a dog." She said.

"Oh sure, have it whizzing everywhere on the ship and chewing up the place." Harry said as Uma narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"It's my ship remember." She pointed out before Jane started walking over to them and she stood up and turned around to face her.

"Where the hell have you been!?" she scolded while placing her hands upon her hips. "Girl we've been looking for you everywhere you know that?" she questioned her.

"Sorry,.. I was just really upset after my boyfriend that's all." She told her.

"Still, suicide isn't the answer and the queen's currently hormonal because she just had her baby early, and on top of that her and husband have been worried sick about you." Uma told her.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Jane apologized as Uma just took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"It's alright," she began while she took ahold of her by her hand. "let's just get you back to Auradon." She said as she started pulling her back towards the front door.

"No, wait!" Jane exclaimed.

"Girl, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm cranky." Uma began. "Now is not the best time to mess with me." she warned.

"No, I mean, it's about Carlos. Dr. Facilier said that he could help." Jane told her.

"How can he? Carlos is dead remember?" Uma questioned before Dr. Facilier emerged out of the shadows and started walking over towards them.

"So Cecilia, I take it that these are your little friends." He began as he started eyeing Uma with a grin.

"Yes, and one of them is taken!" Harry barked.

"Ah I see,.. well you definitely know how to pick them young man." Dr. Facilier said with a grin.

"How can you help Jane bring back Carlos?" Uma asked him while he continued grinning at her.

"Oh it's very simple Miss Urchin. I have friends on the other side that can help me." he began. "I just need one small thing in return." He told her.

"Alright, so what is it?" she asked him while still not trusting him completely.

"Fairy Godmother's wand of course." He replied as Uma turned to look back nervously at everyone else. "You bring the wand back to me and consider your friend resurrected." He assured her.

"Alright then so what's the catch?" she asked him.

"No catch at all! Any friends of Cecilia's are friends of mine of course." He replied happily.

"Uh,.. I think we need some time to talk about this and think it over." Uma told him.

"That's fine, take all the time you need." He told her with a grin before she turned back around and ran outside.

"Uma wait up!" Harry cried as he ran after her and then she suddenly stopped and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know what to do Harry." She began. "If I ask Mal for the wand she's going to think that I'm up to no good again." She told him.

"Not if you tell her the truth she won't." he told her with a shake of his head. "I mean, you're friends now aren't you?" he questioned her.

"Friends? We're more like sisters now!" she exclaimed before she turned to look back up at him. "Besides that, that's not our only problem." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her anxiously with concern.

"When Carlos died he became part of the shadow lands physically even though his soul crossed over. If Dr. Facilier opens up the shadow lands to bring him back, he won't be the only one to return. So will Gabriel Rasputin." She told him.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked her worriedly.

"The only thing we can do." She began. "We have to tell King Ben and Queen Mal everything whether we like it or not." She replied while glancing back down at the ground as her body started trembling with fright.

"Come here." Harry told her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her into his chest. "Everything's going to be alright." He began reassuringly as he embraced her. "I promise." He told her before pressing his lips to her head and kissing it gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Sisterly Love

**A Quick Note: Before I continue on with the next chapter I was wondering how to solve the mixed race and last name difference between Uma and Angelica, so,.. (although the mixed race really isn't an issue) I decided to make them stepsisters. Anyways, now that I've given that explanation, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D**

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will never let anything happen to you. I promise you that." Harry reassured her soothingly while gently rubbing her back when suddenly Maria came outside.

"Aunt Uma, are you alright?" she questioned her.

"Your aunt's fine. She's just going through a lot right now." Harry told her.

"Was there an insult somewhere in there that I missed?" Maria questioned as Harry stifled a laugh.

"No." he began as he glanced back down at Uma while they continued hugging each other. "Wow, you both really are related." He said as they slowly pulled away from each other.

"I thought that you didn't like kids." She said as Harry just simply shrugged.

"Eh, what can I say? She's starting to grow on me." he told her.

"Yeah, she's a good kid,.. I'll give her that much." She told him while they exchanged smiles.

"Umm,.. I'm still here remember? I can hear every word that you're saying." She said.

"They're compliments Spanish girl!" Angelica exclaimed. "Now come on, let's go back to Auradon. King Ben and Queen Mal are waiting for us." She said before all of three of them turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! What about Jane and Cecilia?" Maria wondered.

"Don't worry about them they'll probably catch up with us later." Uma replied.

_…._

Once everybody got back to the castle King Ben was waiting for them. "Hey Ben, where's Mal and the new princess of Auradon?" Uma asked him.

"They're still in the hospital with Hades and they won't be coming home until tomorrow. Since we never had a chance to have a baby shower for Mal and Jasmine, we'll be having a welcome to Auradon party for her instead." He explained.

"Really? Mal will love it!" Uma exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, I know. So what happened with Jane? Where is she?" he questioned her.

"She's down at Carlos' grave saying her goodbyes to him. Ben, there's something that I need to talk to you about." She said as Harry placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder.

"I know, you're a couple now. Mal already told me. Congratulations." He told her with a grin. "I'm really happy for you both." He said.

"No Ben, that's not it." Uma began. "You see,.. it's about Dr. Facilier, he wants to help us but in the end he's only going to wind up making things worse." She told him worriedly while feeling her heart starting to pound frantically against her chest making Ben's grin instantly fade from his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"He said that he wants the wand so he can bring Carlos back to life." Harry began. "The problem is that Uma said that he will wind up releasing Rasputin from the shadow lands if he does." He explained.

"Well does he know about this?" he questioned them.

"I don't think so. I honestly think that he's just trying to help." Uma replied.

"In that case come on, I'll take you both to the hospital to see Mal and Hades and you can talk to them about it. That way you can see the baby as well." Ben said.

"Can I come too?" Maria questioned him eagerly.

"Sure." Ben replied with a grin. "The more the merrier. I was even thinking about bringing Dude, but the hospital doesn't allow dogs so he'll see them tomorrow at the party." He explained before he turned around and started leading them towards the purple limo.

_…_

Jasmine had just woken up from her nap when suddenly there came a knock at the door. "Come in!" Mal exclaimed while carrying her screaming child over to the changing table as Ben, Harry, Uma, and Maria entered the room.

"I take it that now isn't the best time." Ben said.

"Not really, she just woke up from her nap and I haven't changed her yet." Mal replied as she sat her down on the table.

"Wow, that girl's got some lungs on her." Uma said. "If you don't want to suffer from hearing loss, you both should probably get you some earplugs." She told them.

"She'll be fine once I change her and Dad feeds her." Mal replied as she started tearing into her diaper. "So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" she questioned.

"Well, can't we talk once the little princess has calmed down a bit and we can actually hear ourselves speaking to one another?" Uma questioned her back.

"Yeah, sure, and Uma,.. do you mind throwing this away for me?" Mal asked her as she held out her daughter's dirty diaper.

"I don't think so! She isn't my baby!" she exclaimed with a look of disgust.

"Please Uma, it'll make things go a lot quicker." Mal told her.

"Alright fine you're majesty, but you owe me big time." Uma replied while she grabbed ahold of the diaper with both her thumb and index finger and then quickly hurried over to the trashcan to toss it away and fixed the lid after she put it back on top of it.

"You certainly are turning into a little poopster." Mal began in a high-pitched baby voice while bending over the table as she tickled Jasmine's tummy finally soothing her crying. "Yes you are,.. yes you are,.." she told her as Uma walked back over to her.

"Mal?" she questioned her.

"Yes?" Mal questioned her back while glancing back up at her.

"Slap yourself or I'll do it for you." Uma told her.

"Sorry, am I starting to creep you out?" Mal wondered as Uma slightly nodded and widened her eyes.

"Yeah, you pretty much are." She told her.

"I'm really turning into a mother." Mal said as she grabbed ahold of a baby wipe and started wiping Jasmine's bottom. "At least I won't be anything like my own mother though. I promised myself that as soon as I found out that I was pregnant." She said.

"Don't worry Mal, I know you won't be." Uma began. "Jasmine's lucky to have a mother like you. That kid is going to feel nothing but love from you and Ben and your father." She told her as Mal smiled back at her along with Ben and Hades.

"Thanks Uma." She replied while she finished diapering Jasmine. "Once she's fed, would you like to hold her?" she began. "I figured that way she could really get to know her future godmother." She told her when suddenly Uma felt her eyes filling up with tears of joy.

"What did you just say?" she questioned her with a gasp.

"Uma, once Jasmine is christened,.. I would really like for you and Harry to be her godparents. That is, if you'd like to be." She told her as Uma glanced back at Harry who was just simply grinning widely from ear to ear and then back at Mal.

"Well, I can't speak for Harry,.. but sure I'd love to! Why'd you pick us?" she wondered.

"Well, because you're both a part of this family now and I love you." Mal told her as Uma suddenly felt the tears rolling down her cheeks before she threw her arms around Mal's neck and embraced her tightly.

"Girl, I love you too." She told her as Mal hugged her back while everybody else in the room just simply smiled at them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Journey Home

Mal and Uma slowly pulled away from each other. "Look at us." Mal began with a sniff while the two girls started laughing and crying at the same time.

"And I remember when you gals hated each other." Harry pointed out with a grin just when suddenly Jasmine started fussing again.

"Uh oh, I think somebody's hungry." Mal said with another sniff while dabbing at her tears with the back of her hand and then picking up her daughter and carrying her back over to her father who was waiting for her with a bottle. "Oh yeah, and I just remembered that I totally forgot to tell you guys something. Look at what happens to her hair whenever she cries." She said as Uma quickly hurried over to her side.

"It's blue." She suddenly realized with a gasp of shock while widening her eyes in amazement and just as Mal placed the tiny infant into her grandfather's arms and the nipple of the bottle touched her lips, her hair changed back to yellow. "Hey, you know what that sort of reminds me of? One of those mood rings that change color depending on what your mood is." Uma said.

"Hey you know what? You're right, that's it." Mal began with realization. "Maybe her hair changes color with her mood." She said as Hades chuckled a bit while Jasmine continued sucking down her milk hungrily.

"My guess is that she probably inherits that trait from her grandpa." He began. "Of course my hair is always blue unless I get pissed off and then it turns red and lights on fire. If Jaz is anything like me then you better watch out for her teenage years, because then trust me,.. you won't want to piss her off." He said.

"Dad, I don't want you using that kind of language around the baby." Mal said. "Plus, we also have a twelve year old little girl with us." She reminded him and that's when Maria just simply placed her hand on her hip while glancing up at her.

"For your information I'll be thirteen next week and it's not like I haven't heard that kind of language before. Both of my parents are pirates remember? And they use those kind of words all the time. Mostly at each other." She said.

"Ouch! Sorry to hear that kid." Hades told her.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." She said.

"Are your parents still together?" Mal wondered.

"Well, kind of,.. they sort of have a love/hate relationship." Maria replied. "They never actually got married though." She explained.

"Still I feel sorry for you, that's exactly the reason that Mal's mother and I decided to separate, because we,.. or rather _I _didn't want her being exposed to that." He said.

"I never even knew my father." Uma began. "He died when I was a baby but other than that and he was a mortal I don't really know that much about him." She finished.

"Ah, so you're half mortal." Harry began. "That explains why you can walk on land." He finished.

"Yeah, so what about you Harry, what happened to your mother? I never heard you talk about her before." She said.

"That's because I don't know much more about her than you know about your father, other than the fact that my parents separated back when I was still in diapers." He explained when suddenly Jasmine stopped eating and started to fuss.

"Uh oh, gas bubble. Hold on Grandpa will help you out with that one." Hades told her as he gently kissed her forehead and then brought her up to his shoulder and started patting her back and rubbing it in small circles. "Oh and please leave all of your food inside of you because your mommy used to decorate my shirt all the time." He said as he grinned up at Mal.

"Dad!" she scolded before he let out another chuckle.

"Oh don't you worry Mallie, someday you'll get to tell the same kind of stories about her when she's all grown up and embarrass her friends and family with them." He told her as Jasmine let out a rather loud belch and hiccup. "Are you finished?" he questioned her before smiling warmly down at her and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Want to hold her now Uma?" Mal asked her.

"Uh,.." Uma began nervously.

"It's alright. Just sit down on top of the bed and hold out your arms." Mal instructed as Uma sat down as Hades smiled while she removed Jasmine from his arms. "Just make sure that you support her head and you'll be great." She told her while gently setting her back down inside Uma's arms and smiling.

"I can't believe it, she's _so _tiny oh my gosh." Uma whispered with astonishment and disbelief while she looked down at her and Jasmine looked back up at her and grabbed ahold of her finger tightly.

"Her middle name is Carla,.. Ben and I decided to have a part of her name after Carlos, and we would call her Carly for short." Mal explained as Uma suddenly looked back up at her.

"Mal that reminds me, there's something that we have to tell you." She said while gazing at her worriedly.

_…._

"Ben, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Mal began the next day while he was busy setting up Carly's car seat and she held their baby (that was busy sucking on a pink pacifier) inside her arms.

"Well she's our baby and we have to take her home with us eventually." He told her.

"No, I'm not talking about that. How can we being having a party for Carly when we know that there's a possible chance that she might not be safe?" she asked him as he heaved a sigh while he slowly stood back up and shut the door of the limousine behind him.

"Mal, she's the princess. When she entered this world there was a possibility of that and there will always be that possibility there until the day she dies. As king and queen and as her parents, we just have to do the best we can to protect her." He told her before he walked over to her and took the child out of her arms.

"I sure hope we can." Mal whispered to herself while Ben started carrying her back towards the car.

"Come on Carly, we're going for a car ride." He told her softly as the limo driver opened the door for him and then he sat her down inside her car seat and strapped her in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Welcome to Auradon

As soon as the limo pulled up to the castle a whole entire crowd of people standing outside the castle was there to welcome them home cheering and applauding for them.. A golden banner with bright pink sparkly letters that read "Welcome Home Princess Jasmine" on it was tied along the front wall of the castle. As she got out of the limo she was greeted by a hug from Evie.

"Welcome home girl!" she exclaimed before she pulled away from her. "So how's the little princess, where is she?" she questioned her.

"Oh Ben's getting her. She's a little fussy right now though because she's hungry and tired and she needs to be changed. So Ben's going to change her and then I'm going to nurse her before I put her down for a nap." She explained.

"So pretty much we won't be seeing her for awhile then." Jay said.

"I'm afraid so. You know how babies are, all they really do at this stage is eat, sleep, cry, and poop." Mal replied.

"Yep, and then you have to go through the whole entire stage again once they become teenagers." Uma pointed out as Mal stifled a laugh.

"Good point." She said while Ben finished unstrapping Jasmine from her car seat and taking her inside his arms as she continued making little fussy noises. "I'll go ahead and take her inside and change her and then you can feed her. Better her be hungry and clean then being forced to stay in a wet diaper." He said.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one." Uma told him as she shut the door for him and he started carrying her back inside the castle.

"Hey Mal, while Ben's changing the little princess,.. do you mind if we talk?" Harry asked her as she nodded at him.

"Yeah sure Harry." She began. "Come on, we have to make it fast though because I have to feed her as soon as he's done." She told him while he started leading her towards the courtyard. "So what's up?" she questioned him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Wait, don't tell me, it's about Uma isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked her.

"I think everybody in Auradon pretty much knows by now that you're madly in love with her." She said.

"Yeah, I am. I've always been and I always will be. I have come to realize that now. The problem is that I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me and I just don't want to be wasting my time." He told her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mal began. "Even if she isn't ready to admit it yet Uma's crazy about you." She told him.

"You really think so?" he questioned her as she nodded back at him.

"Oh yeah, trust me. I can tell." She replied with a grin.

"So then you think I should take her out?" he wondered.

"Oh yeah, most definitely." She replied with another nod.

"Where do chicks around here like to go anyways?" he asked her.

"Well the thing is, you don't always have to go out on an expensive date. Ben took me out for a picnic for our first date." She told him.

"Really?" he questioned her back.

"Yeah, it was down by the enchanted lake." She told him as a wide grin stretched a crossed Harry's face.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed just when all of a sudden Ben came back outside.

"I hate to bother you but her hair's still blue and her stomach's still empty." He pointed out.

"Alright, I'll take her inside now to feed her and put her down for her nap. I'll be back as soon as possible." Mal said as she took the tiny crying infant out of Ben's arms and started walking back inside with her.

_….._

Later on once Jasmine woke up and was fed and changed, Ben and Mal took her back outside and up onto the balcony. That's when suddenly Ben started tapping on his wineglass with his metal spoon. "Everyone can I have your attention please?" he began as all of a sudden the chatter died down and they all turned to look up at him. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you your new princess and future queen of Auradon." He began.

"For I present to you for the first time ever,.. her royal highness Princess Jasmine." He said while pouring champagne inside his wineglass and then holding it up in the air for a toast.

"To Princess Jasmine." Everybody else in the crowd echoed while holding their glasses up in the air as well and then clinging them against each other's. Later on as the royal family posed for pictures Harry and Uma decided to go for a walk together.

"So what are we going to do about the wand?" Uma began. "It isn't just King Ben, Queen Mal, and Princess Jasmine I'm worried about. I heard Ben and Mal talking earlier and they plan on having more kids, besides that, I'm concerned for the rest of Auradon as well." She explained.

"I think that King Ben was going to contact Dr. Facilier about it and warn him not to perform the spell. I just hope that if Jane starts thinking to much about giving him the wand that either Cecilia, Hades, or Queen Mal will talk her out of it. Hey, speaking of Queen Mal, I was talking to her earlier and she gave me some really good advice." Harry said with a grin while he took ahold of Uma by the hand.

"Really? What kind of advice?" she questioned.

"She told me that her and her husband had their first date by having a picnic down at the enchanted lake,.. and if I remember correctly there's a great big waterfall there too." He told her. "Would you be interested in going with me?" he asked her as she smiled back at him.

"Sure Harry, I'd love to." She told him as he smiled back at her and then slowly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" she questioned him with a blush.

"Sounds great to me Captain." He replied with a grin before they started walking down the path that led into the woods hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Denial

**Just a quick note: Due to copyright issues I can't post the lyrics of the song in this chapter, but I still thought it would be a perfect fit for Uma, Mal, and Evie to sing to make Uma realize that she's in love with Harry. Still, free feel to look it up on YouTube. :D**

Mal just finished reading Jasmine a bedtime story before she gently laid her down inside her crib and turned on her music box that played Once Upon A Dream. She smiled lovingly down at her daughter as she shut her eyes and then started drifting off to sleep. She turned around and shut off the light before quietly leaving the room and softly shutting the door to the nursery behind her.

"Is she asleep?" Ben whispered as he came out of the bathroom.

"She's starting to fall asleep and I think you and I better get some sleep before she wakes up again for a feeding and or changing." Mal said.

"Right now we can't, we have a problem." Ben began.

"Really what's that?" she wondered as Dude came down the hallway and sat down in front of them.

"Uma's gone." He replied.

"Oh no! You have _got _to be kidding me! First Jane, now Uma? We've really _got_ to have some kind of tracking device on all of our friends." Mal said. "Dude, do you have any idea where she was going?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it sort of looked like she was going down to the enchanted lake." He replied.

"That's interesting, that's where Harry's taking her on her date tomorrow afternoon. Maybe she's starting to get cold feet." Mal said.

"Well should we let Harry know about this?" Ben wondered before Mal just simply turned to him.

"No, I don't think so. Harry already has enough on his plate right now. I'll go after her myself." She began. "And I'll get Evie and Dude to come along with me." she finished as Dude stood up and raised his nose up into the air before leaping with excitement.

"I'm your dog!" he barked.

"Shh,.. be quiet,.. Carly's sleeping." Mal reminded him.

"Oh yeah right, sorry, I forgot." He told her before racing after her downstairs.

"Careful Mal!" Ben called after her.

"Don't worry Ben, I will!" she called back.

Meanwhile Uma was busy walking down the path to the enchanted lake. "I honestly can't _believe _that after everything I've been through, I decided to start dating again." She began to herself. "On top of that Harry flirts with every woman that he sees and I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak again." She continued before she smiled and sighed dreamily. "Then again he is extremely handsome and sweet,.." she said as all of a sudden her smile vanished.

"Grr! Get a grip girl! Remember the last time you fell in love!? It didn't end well! There's no way that you can allow yourself to let that happen again." She told herself before she started singing I Won't Say I'm In Love completely unaware of the fact that Mal, Dude, and Evie were currently secretly following behind her until she nearly reached the chorus and then they started to join in with her.

By the end of the song Uma found that she was grinning from ear to ear and both Mal and Evie giggled. "Yep, it definitely sounds like _love _to me." Mal said before starting to tease her friend a little bit. "Harry and Uma sitting in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n-g!" she sung.

"Alright Mal if you don't want to be sleeping where my mother lives that's enough." Uma threatened.

"Alright, alright I get the picture. Look, we better get back to the castle and go to bed because I have a feeling in that another hour or two I'm going to have to be up again for another late night feeding." Mal said.

"Yeah, and I'm probably going to have to get up to pee." Dude said as he started following them back to the castle.

"Whoa Dude, _way _too much information there." Uma said while stopping and holding her hand out in front of her.

"What? Carlos used to have to do the same thing even though he used a toilet instead of going outside to do his business." Dude told her when suddenly Mal stopped and heaved a sigh.

"I don't want to talk about Carlos alright?" she questioned him.

"Why not? You named your baby after him remember?" Dude reminded her.

"I know, but it still hurts knowing that he's gone and he's never coming back." Mal said before she ran away.

"What did I say? I was under the impression that the shadow man was going to bring Carlos back anyways." Dude said.

"Look Dude, I don't think that's a good idea alright?" Uma questioned him.

"Yeah, it's way too dangerous, and besides that,.. I don't think that Carlos would want us to risk it if it means bringing Rasputin back." Evie told him with a shake of her head before they continued walking back to the castle together.

"Well,.. I _do _have a score to settle with him, but I would rather not bring you, Mal, or anybody else here in Auradon into it." She told them.

_…._

After Mal finished putting on her nightgown Uma gently knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Hey girl are you alright?" she questioned her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

"Look, I know it's tough but you're doing the right thing. If I ever lost you or anybody else that I cared about I would be so torn up inside. You just have to know that it wasn't your fault. None of us even knew that Carlos had epilepsy." Uma pointed out.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure that's because Carlos didn't want us to know,.. because he didn't want us to worry about him." Mal said.

"Well I just think that you should know that you have really surprised me. I can't believe how strong you have been through all of this. Stronger than I would have been if I were in your shoes that's for sure. And I know that you always have Auradon's best interest at heart, and it's for that very reason that I think you make a really good queen." Uma told her as Mal just simply grinned at her.

"Was there an insult somewhere in there that I missed?" she questioned her teasingly as Uma rolled her eyes at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Goodnight." She told her before closing the door again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: True Love

** Before you read the next chapter, I put another classic Disney song in it that you can YouTube later. :D**

The next morning Mal woke up and nursed and changed Jasmine before she decided to give her her first sponge bath. Meanwhile Ben went down to the dining room to meet Jay, Evie, Harry, Uma, and Dude for breakfast.

"So,.. here comes the king of Auradon what happened to the queen and princess?" Uma questioned him as soon as she saw him.

"Mal will be down as soon as she finishes giving Jasmine a bath." He explained as he sat down at the table on the opposite end of her. "By the way Harry, that's me that you're playing footsie with under the table." He told him as Uma blushed and Evie tried desperately to hold back her laughter.

"Oops." Harry replied quietly as Doug suddenly entered the room and sat down beside Evie.

"Why does everybody here have a wife or girlfriend except for me?" Jay wondered.

"Oh don't worry Jay, you'll find somebody." Evie reassured him.

"Yeah, why not trying to ask the genie from Aladdin's lamp for a girlfriend?" Uma suggested with a wide grin.

"Hey, you know, that's not a bad idea." He replied as he grinned back at her. "Thanks Uma." He told her before pouring himself a bowl of cereal and then started pouring milk into it as Dude continued eating out of his food dish.

Later on that afternoon Uma packed herself and Harry a picnic lunch before they headed back down to the enchanted lake to have their picnic. "Well, this is a rather interesting location for our first date I admit, but I actually like it." She told him happily as Harry smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank me it was Mal's idea. This where she had her first date with Ben." He explained as she stopped and looked at him.

"You know, Mal and I have a lot more in common than I originally thought we did. Neither of us knew what it was like to be in love since we never actually experienced before." She told him. "I mean, I _thought _that I was in love once, but I was wrong. So how can I ever be sure when I actually am?" she asked him.

"Well, as a man who is in love with somebody myself,.. I can tell you that you'll actually know when it happens, because you'll want to do everything you can to make that person happy and protect them even if that means that you'll get hurt in the process. Or even put your life on the line for them." He replied as he just simply just looked at her silently telling her with his eyes that he was talking about her even though she already knew and she let out a rather loud gasp.

"We better eat now because Ben and Mal invited us to go to the park with them later on." She told him while spreading out the picnic blanket that Mal had given her.

"What are you so afraid of Uma? Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I really am in love with you?" Harry wondered.

"You _know _why!" she snapped as she sat the picnic basket down in the center of the blanket.

"Haven't you caught on by now that I'm not like your ex-boyfriend? If I was, chances are you would have already been pregnant by now." He pointed out while sitting down in front of her. "I would never force you to do anything uncomfortable." He told her before she let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"I know. It's just that I don't know,.. I've never really gotten over what happened. I still have nightmares about it." She told him as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Well hopefully I can make them go away for you." He told her before they both closed their eyes and exchanged a few passionate kisses as the rushing water of the waterfall was heard inside the background. Their hearts seemed to pound in unison as they slowly pulled away from one another.

"Well, I made some tuna fish sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies for dessert." Uma said with a grin while removing the Ziplock bags out of the picnic basket as he smiled back at her.

"Sounds delicious." He replied while bringing their heads closer to one another once again and touching their foreheads together. Harry gently bumped his up against hers and smiled at her before kissing her lips again in which Uma deepened it a little bit. Both of them were completely unaware of the fact that Mal was watching them afar and standing on top of the balcony straining her neck to try and get a better view.

"What are you doing?" Ben questioned her suddenly as he slid the door open and she let out a shriek and felt her heart pounding frantically against her chest as she quickly turned around to face him.

"Ben, you scared me!" she exclaimed as he let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you spying on Harry and Uma." He told her.

"I wasn't spying on them." She lied with a shake of her head as she widened her eyes in disbelief and started to blush.

"Yes you were." He began while folding his arms at her. "You know how I can tell? Cause I know you like the back of my hand and every time that you tell a lie you blush." He pointed out with a grin.

"That is _not _true!" she exclaimed as she started blushing even harder.

"Sure it's not." Ben told her with another chuckle. "So anyways, how's it going so far? Do you think we'll eventually be hearing wedding bells again?" he asked her as she turned her head to look back over at Harry and Uma and smiled at them.

"Actually, I would be rather surprised if we didn't." she replied as he stood beside her and kissed her cheek while placing his hand on top of her and smiling at them as well.

Later on that night Harry and Uma decided to go out for a second time. As they strolled down the streets of Auradon hand in hand, they sung "Bella Notte" together and while they continued singing their duet they even stopped at a Tony's restaurant and ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Although they each had their own separate plates, Uma decided that she didn't want all of her meatballs so she rolled a few of her remaining meatballs onto Harry's plate using her spoon.

As they finished singing their duet they walked back outside the front of the restaurant gazing into one another's eyes and smiling at each other. "The only thing that would make this date even more perfect is if we had wet cement to step in." Uma said with a grin and stifling a laugh.

"I can always carve our first initials into a tree." Harry suggested as he smiled at her.

"Nah, that's not necessary." She began as she smiled back at him. "This has been the most romantic day and night of my life and I'll never forget it as long as I live. I love you Harry." She told him.

"Do you mean that?" he questioned her as she smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"I love you too." He told her.

"I know. Now shut up and kiss me already stupid." She told him as he simply just grinned at her.

"Aye, aye Captain!" he exclaimed making her giggle before they both closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately underneath the moonlight and starry sky.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Going to Battle

**Just so you know, there's another original song of mine in this chapter called Battle Cry and I really hope that you enjoy it. :D Especially considering the fact that I'm not in by any means a songwriter lol! XD! I was inspired by Night Falls to write it though.**

The next morning Harry woke up to find that Uma was still sound asleep beside him cuddled up inside his chest. Harry smiled down at her and softly kissed the top of her head while wrapping his arm around her tighter and resting his chin down on top of it. A few minutes later Uma opened her eyes and tilted her head back to look at him with a grin.

"Hey sleeping beauty, good morning." He told her while grinning back down at her.

"Good morning." She replied before they exchanged a quick kiss on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Like an oyster in its bed." She replied.

"That's a new one, but I guess it's understandable considering that you're part fish." He teased as she looked at him with disgust before grabbing ahold of a pillow and playfully hitting him over the head with it.

"You're lucky I love you." She told him before she got up and put her robe on and then walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

_….._

"Hey girl!" Uma exclaimed excitedly as she entered the dining room skipping around happily as soon as she saw Mal and the others.

"Oh hey Uma,.. how did it go last night with Harry?" Mal questioned her with a grin.

"I really hate to admit it but, it was the best night of my life." Uma replied while beaming proudly at her.

"That explains why Harry was in such a happy mood this morning. I heard him singing a chorus of Can You Feel The Love Tonight in the shower." Ben said as Mal, Uma, and Evie all started giggling.

"He was?" Uma questioned him.

"Yep! I swear, I heard it myself." He replied when suddenly Dude hurried inside the dining room.

"Red alert! Red alert! Jane is gone! She's going back to Dr. Facilier's with the wand!" he barked as suddenly Uma let out a rather horrified gasp.

"Oh no! Girl, I was so busy with Harry and everything else that I completely forgot." She told Mal.

"Yeah, and I forgot too since I've been so busy with Ben and Jasmine." She confessed.

"How can she do this!? She just can't risk our safety and the rest of the kingdom's!" Uma exclaimed.

"She still misses Carlos, you can't really blame her a hundred percent on her decision." Evie pointed out.

"True, but we still have to stop her." Mal said. "Where's Harry?" she asked Uma and that's when suddenly as if on cue he entered the room.

"Somebody call my name?" he questioned her with a grin.

"Harry we've got a big problem." Mal began. "Jane is going back to the Isle with the wand and we have to stop her and fast. The quickest way is to use your ship." She explained before Uma slapped her a crossed the arm.

"Umm excuse me?" she began questioningly while giving her a dirty look. "Whose ship is it?" she asked her.

"Look, I really don't care whose ship it is alright? The point is that we need it if we're going to save Auradon." Mal replied as Uma rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that I'm the one who always winds up saving your behind?" she questioned her.

"Don't forget Uma, this is your home now too." Mal reminded her.

"I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that I always have to be the one rescuing you." Uma told her with another roll of her eyes as all of them started heading towards the front door.

"Do you think that we'll make it in time?" Evie questioned them as Doug met them in the hallway.

"We have to." Mal replied.

"What's going on?" Doug wondered.

"Come on honey, we'll explain it to you on the way." Evie told him as she took ahold of him by the hand and then they all left the castle except for Mal who just simply turned to look over at her husband.

"You better stay here and watch over Carly." She told him before placing both of her hands upon his cheeks and kissing him passionately.

"Alright I will, just be careful Mal." He told her before kissing her back as she just simply nodded at him.

"I will, I promise." She reassured him before running to catch up with everyone else.

_…_

"Alright so here's the deal, anybody who is on my ship's got to work." Uma began once everybody was aboard.

"What do you want us to do Captain?" Harry questioned her with a grin as Uma looked over at Mal, Evie, Jay, and Doug that were all standing straight in a line and stifled a laugh while slowly shaking her head.

"Never mind, this isn't going to work." She began.

"Umm,.. may I ask a question?" Doug wondered while slowly raising his hand above his head as Uma heaved a deep and heavy sigh and pointed at him.

"Yes you, Dopey's son, what do you want?" she questioned him as he suddenly put his hand down.

"What exactly do you mean that this isn't going to work?" he asked her.

"Well I've got the Queen of Auradon, a princess, and the son of one of the seven dwarfs on board with me right now. I guess Jay will do and I've already got Harry, but what am I supposed to do with the rest of you?" she questioned them.

"Hold up now! Are you saying that just because we're women we can't fight!?" Evie snapped while placing her hand on her hip as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh lord, here it comes." He said.

"Because just in case you haven't looked in the mirror lately, you're a woman too." Evie pointed out as Uma stifled another laugh and simply just grinned at her.

"I like this one,.. she's feisty." She replied before turning her head back over to look at Harry. "Hey Harry, lend me your sword." She instructed as he just simply grinned at her and then silently threw her his sword which she caught in midair. "Alright Princess,.. let's see what you got." She told her as she tossed her the sword and then started to sing.

"Swords up, swords drawn, let's get this battle won, it's a race against time for Auradon and I don't have any time to waste." She sang while drawing her own sword as Evie glared at her.

"Alright come on and make your move, we have an awful lot to do, and I'm not going to be playing games with you." She sang back.

"Oh whoa! If I could go back and time and fix every mistake I made I would, but right now it's time to leave the past behind us,.." Uma began in song.

"Because we have now joined sides and this is our time to shine, it's time to make our friends proud of us and do it for Auradon, come on,.. hands up everyone if hear me,.. swords up everyone if you feel me,.. the water is beneath us, and the sun is on our backs way up in the sky,.. for this is our battle cry." Both of them sang and rapped together before they started clanging their swords up against each other's. "Yeah, yeah, you've got to move,.. yeah, yeah, get into the groove. Every last second counts!" they cried together when suddenly Mal rolled her eyes and started singing as well.

"Come on guys, we're wasting precious time, and Carlos wouldn't want us to risk our safety of him coming back alive if he found out." Mal sang.

"Listen Uma, Mal's right,.. let's put our differences aside and win this fight." Evie sang.

"Oh we're just doing what we have to do, we're just doing what we have to do!" Uma sang before she and Evie started spinning around and dancing and dueling with their swords once again.

"Oh yeah that's true." Evie began in song.

"Oh we're just doing what we have to do, we're just doing what we have to do!" they both sung out together.

"Because we have now joined sides and this is our time to shine, it's time to make our friends proud of us and do it for Auradon, come on,.. hands up everyone if hear me,.. swords up everyone if you feel me,.. the water is beneath us, and the sun is on our backs way up in the sky,.. for this is our battle cry." They both sang and rapped together.

"Oh we're just doing what we have to do, we're just doing what we have to do!" they finished before stopping to look at one another.

"Alright so I'll admit it, you do have some moves after all." Uma told Evie with a grin before tossing her sword back to Harry. "Let's set sail." She said before she turned around and walked away.

**Okay, so I have to say,.. I like this song a WHOLE lot better than the last one I wrote. What did you guys think? Please let me know down in the reviews/comment section! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Grave Danger

Meanwhile Ben had just finished changing Jasmine's diaper after she woke up from her nap, and he laid her down in her playpen while he started heating up her bottle. That's when suddenly Hades entered the kitchen. "Hey, have you seen Mal?" he questioned him as he quickly glanced up at him.

"Umm,.. M-M-M-Mal who?" he questioned him back.

"You know, Mal, the Queen of Auradon. My daughter, your wife and mother of your child, purple hair blueish green eyes,.. any of this so far ring a bell?"

"Oh,.. yeah." Ben replied.

"So where is she!?" Hades hollered angrily at him as his hair suddenly turned bright red and lit on fire and Jasmine's hair turned blue as she started to cry.

"See what you did,.. you scared the baby." Ben told him as he walked over to her playpen and picked her up and attempted to hush her and soothe her.

"Sorry Jazzie." Hades apologized while his hair returned to normal.

"What about sorry Ben?" Ben questioned him.

"Look, I really am sorry Ben, it's just that I'm worried about her. I haven't seen her, Luna, Stevie, Wade, Jerry, and Judd all day." He told him as Ben just simply grinned and tried to contain his laughter.

"I slaughtered their names didn't I?" he questioned him.

"Oh yeah, big time." Ben replied with a nod. "Anyways, if I tell you the truth do you promise that you won't freak out?"

"That depends on what it is." Hades said.

"Well Mal and her friends went back to the isle, they're trying to stop Jane from giving Dr. Facilier Fairy Godmother's wand." Ben explained.

"What?" Hades questioned him with a slight gasp while widening his eyes with disbelief. "Why didn't you go with her?" he wondered.

"Well because for one I promised to look after Jasmine, and for two,.. I figured that with the help of her friends Mal could handle things on her own." Ben replied.

"You see, right there is the problem with men." Hades began. "They don't think!" he snapped.

"But you're a man too." Ben pointed out.

"I know!" Hades hollered while his hair lit on fire again and Jasmine cried louder before he heaved a sigh and as he calmed back down his hair turned blue again. "Look, why didn't you just leave her with me? You really don't know what you're up against." He told him.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked him while he sat Jasmine back down inside her playpen, and stuck a purple pacifier inside her mouth before walking back into the kitchen to finish getting her bottle ready.

"Look Ben, in case you've forgotten,.. I might be both a father and a grandfather now but I am also a god,.. and to be more specific, the god of the underworld. Meaning I deal with evil dead people for an immortal living. And I'm telling you now that messing with the dead, demons, and evil spirits isn't something that you want to do. Believe me." he told him.

"Yeah, but they're not, they're trying to stop her." Ben told him with a shake of his head.

"And did you ever stop to think what would happen if they didn't succeed?" Hades wondered.

"Yeah, Carlos and Rasputin would come back to life." Ben replied.

"Wrong!" Hades exclaimed. "First of all Rasputin was never dead in the first place as he was just banished to the shadowlands by The Grand Duchess Anastasia and he doesn't actually reside there." He told him. "And second of all there's absolutely no spell that resurrects the dead, none!" he exclaimed as Ben finally finished heating up Jasmine's bottle and tested the milk by pouring out some of it onto his wrist.

"Then why did Dr. Facilier want the want in the first place?" he wondered.

"Because although he can physically bring Carlos back from the dead, his spirit has moved on. In other words, it's like any empty Easter egg. The shell is present, but there's nothing inside of it." Hades explained as Ben just simply looked at him while widening his eyes in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

_….._

"Hey Evie, let me show you something." Doug began as he walked over to her and smiled.

"Alright." Evie replied with a grin as she followed him to the front of the ship where Uma was already at the helm.

"Hmm,.. I wonder what those little lovebirds are doing." She said to Harry who was standing right by her and strained her neck to see into the distance while Harry silently watched beside her.

"Alright, now close your eyes." Doug instructed as Evie smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! They're reenacting the scene from Titanic!" Mal exclaimed as she came up beside Harry and Uma.

"Now step up onto the railing." Doug told Evie as he helped her up.

"Well I'll be damned, they are." Uma began before turning over to look at Harry and grinned. "You know, this is originally how I pictured our first date,.. but then Mal had the idea of the picnic and we went out for dinner and_" she said when suddenly Mal's cellphone rang. She dug deeply into her pocket and answered it seeing that it was her husband.

"Ben, what is it?" she questioned him anxiously.

"Listen Mal, I just talked to your father and you guys have to come back to Auradon right away." He told her worriedly as she just simply heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you have to get my father involved with this?" she questioned him.

"I didn't have any choice, he got it out of me, but I'm glad that he did. Listen to me Mal, you and everybody else on that ship is currently in grave danger." He told her as all of a sudden Mal felt her heart stop and then she glanced anxiously over at Uma.

"What is it?" Uma questioned her but Mal suddenly felt herself go speechless. "Girl, what's wrong?" she asked her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Birds And The Bees

**Another quick note from the author: Just in case you haven't realized it by now, I'm a HUGE fan of Pet Sematary and it was definitely an inspiration to me for this part of the story. :D**

That's when suddenly Uma started snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face she was currently speechless and staring out into space with her mouth gaped wide open. "Mal! Stay with me girl what is it!?" she cried before Mal finally shook her head and snapped herself back into reality.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned her husband worriedly while feeling her heart pounding frantically against her chest.

"Fairy Godmother's wand won't resurrect Carlos as to the way he was before. Sure his body might come back but his soul can never return to it. So basically in other words to quote the famous words of Stephen King,.. sometimes dead is better." Ben replied.

"Whoa,.. hold up now! Let's just stop this thing for a moment and rewind!" Dude barked as he entered the scene and went back to the part where Uma and Evie were having their dance battle. "So,.. let me just get this straight,.. number one, we are just to assume that people in real life start singing and dancing like this like Disney Characters straight out of a Disney movie, and number two that Disney is starting to throw Stephen King into this? To quote a legendary famous meerkat, did I miss something!?" he exclaimed with another bark as he forwarded the time back to the present.

"Dude, in case you haven't already noticed it by now this fanfic is rated T." Mal began.

"Yeah, the author decided to make it more adult so older people will like the story as well and in fact since the Descendants films are really targeted at kids she specifically made it different by targeting adults instead." Uma explained.

"Yeah, so can we please get back to the story now because it's a really good part coming up next." Evie said.

"Okay, well at least that makes more sense now. Sorry to interrupt and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic and don't forget to review!" Dude barked before trotting back out of the scene wagging his tail while it started playing out again.

"Ben, I really don't know what you're talking about but you're really starting to scare me." Mal said.

"Whatever is going on can't be as bad as that last wall break. I thought that you said that we weren't going to be doing any of those in this fanfic?" Uma questioned her while folding her arms and slightly shaking her head and widening her eyes in disbelief.

"Uma hush!" Mal snapped inside a whisper while waving her hand at her

"What wall break?" Ben wondered while having overheard what Uma had just said.

"It's nothing Ben." Mal began with a shake of her head. "Look, just stay with Jasmine and keep her safe and we'll make sure that Dr. Facilier never gets his hands on that wand." She told him.

"Alright. I love you, just promise me that you'll be careful." He told her as she nodded.

"I love you too, and we will. I promise." She reassured him before she hung up.

"Girl, you look like you've just seen a ghost!" Uma exclaimed.

"Well not yet, but if we don't hurry up and make it to the isle soon there's a really good chance that we probably will." She told her.

"Well we're in luck, the isle's right there." Uma said as she pointed over to the shore that was five feet in front of them. "Harry get ready to drop anchor." She told him as he nodded at her.

"Aye Captain." He replied as he started walking away from her.

"Are you sure that you guys are really a couple? I mean you're acting so formal with each other." Mal said as Uma just simply stifled a laugh and grin.

"Yeah now,.. but last night it was a _whole _different ballgame as all of that went out the window." She told her as Mal widened her eyes at her and gaped her mouth wide open at her. "In other words, just like Jack and Rose over there,.. I felt like I was queen of the world." She boasted proudly.

"Well I'm glad that you finally realize that Harry loves you and that he would never take advantage of you." Mal told her.

"Yeah I know, but look,.. can we like keep this on the DL? Because it isn't something that I want the whole entire kingdom of Auradon knowing about." She replied as Mal nodded at her.

"Yeah, sure." She told her when suddenly Doug and Evie walked back over to them hand in hand.

"So what did we miss?" Doug wondered.

"Harry and Uma slept together last night." Mal blurted out before Uma swiped her a crossed the arm.

"Mal!" she hollered while clenching her teeth together as Doug and Evie exchanged grins and Evie managed to hold back her laughter but Doug chuckled a little bit. "What did I just finish telling you!?" she snapped inside a whisper.

"What? It's not like I told the whole entire kingdom of Auradon, it was just Doug and Evie and I know that they're not going to say anything about it." She pointed out.

"Still, my love life should be none of their business!" she snapped when suddenly they made it shore and Harry dropped anchor before walking back over towards them.

"What's going on here?" he wondered while noticing that Uma was folding her arms and glaring at Mal.

"Pretty much a catfight." Doug replied as Uma rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go." She said as she started heading towards shore and Harry glanced over at Mal silently looking for answers.

"I think she's just hormonal right now is all." Mal told him.

"You make it sound like she's pregnant or something." Evie said.

"Well who knows? After last night, she could be." Doug pointed out before Evie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I see what this is all about, Uma told you in private about what happened last night between us and now she's embarrassed that her friends know about it." Harry realized.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell him what he's won Johnny!" Mal exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her about it." Harry assured them before he turned around and headed after Uma.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Puppy Love

"Uma, darling, wait up for a second." Harry began as he followed her ashore.

"What did you call me?" she questioned him.

"Darling. Apparently, it's what I call you in the canon book series and considering that we're actually an official couple in this fanfic, I figured that I would start using it." He explained as she just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Harry, we just had a major wall break in the last chapter and we don't need another one already." She told him.

"Alright, well can I at least talk to you about something then?" he questioned her but before she could answer him that's when they noticed that something wasn't right.

"Uh guys,.." Jay began as they both turned to face him and the rest of the crew. "This doesn't look like the Isle Of The Lost." He pointed out as everybody suddenly examining their surroundings and realized that they were covered in a thick black smog.

"You're right, it doesn't." Mal began. "There's something definitely evil here. I just hope that we aren't too late." She finished.

"Don't worry, I got this guys." Uma announced before causing her seashell necklace to light up in a bright blue light. "Since I'm always out at sea, I need some way to see through stuff likes this." She explained.

"Perfect, way to go Uma." Mal began while giving her a pat on the back. "Now come on, let's go find Jane." She said.

"We would probably stand a better chance in finding her if we split up." Evie pointed out.

"Yeah but Uma's the only one who has the necklace so how would we be able to see?" Jay questioned her.

"Good point." Evie replied when suddenly a tiny black puppy with a white patch on its tummy trotted out in front of them wagging its tail.

"Aww,.. it's a cute wittle puppy dog." Uma said as she squatted down in front of it.

"There's a sentence that I'd never thought I'd hear coming out of her mouth." Mal said while Harry stifled a laugh and everybody else tried their best to contain their laughter.

"Are you lost little girl?" she questioned it.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jay wondered.

"Cause unless its got its balls chopped off I don't see any." She replied while picking her up and hoisting her inside her arms.

"Looks like she's a black Labrador mixed with a little bit of Pitbull." Jay said. "And trust me I should know because I learned a lot about dogs from Carlos." He explained.

"Well what do you think she's doing way out here?" Evie wondered.

"I'm not sure but this puppy's pretty much skin and bones." Uma replied.

"Well she's with us now, and maybe she'll help us find Jane." Mal said.

"I don't think so, she probably doesn't even know who that is." Uma told her. "Still, now that we've got her there's no way in hell that I'm leaving her now.

"What did I say to you before? Sure, she looks cute, but she'll be pooping and peeing all over our ship and chewing everything up." Harry told her. "And on top of that give it several months and she'll be a massive animal with a massive appetite." He said.

"Do you mean we can't keep her?" Uma questioned him while turning up her lower lip as Harry looked up at the sky with his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "If we leave her out here all alone by herself God only knows what will happen to her." She told him while leaning her head down on top of his shoulder while the puppy started whimpering.

"Come on, be strong." Harry said.

"I think she's just trying to act cute so she'll get what she wants." Mal pointed out with a grin.

"I know that she is because it's working. I was talking to myself." Harry said as this time Mal stifled a laugh. "Oh alright! You can have a puppy, I give up." He told her as a wide grin stretched a crossed her face.

"Great! Thanks!" she told him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ooh,.." Mal and Evie said together while Jay simply just grinned and then whistled.

"So Uma, what are you going to name her?" Evie wondered.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I think I've got the perfect name that fits with piracy and sort of pays homage to Carlos." Uma replied.

"Really? What's that?" Mal wondered.

"Jewel." Uma told her with a grin. "Pirates love them and she's was one of the ninety-nine puppies from 101 Dalmatians." She pointed out as everybody smiled at her.

"Jewel." Evie repeated. "I like it, it's really pretty Uma." She told her.

"Yeah. I love it." Mal began. "And Carlos would too." She finished as Uma sat Jewel down and then held out her arms.

"Come here." She told her as Mal walked closer over to her and then she wrapped her arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace. Everybody else just silently watched them before a few moments later they pulled away from each other.

"We better find Jane and fast because then I need to get Jewel some food and water as soon as possible." Uma said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Jewel will be fine for now, just lead the way to Dr. Facilier's." Mal instructed as they started walking through the dark smog together with the bright light from Uma's seashell leading the way. Harry quickly took ahold of Uma by the hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I don't want you out of my sight." He told her.

"Yeah, same goes for you Evie." Doug told her.

"Man! I r_eally _want somebody to love and care about me like that." Jay said.

"Don't worry Jay, it'll happen for you soon enough, I promise." Mal assured him with a grin and that's when suddenly before they knew it,.. they were staring into the eyes of an enormous black dog with bright green eyes that was snarling at them and drooling hungrily. As far as Mal and everybody else was concerned, they were looking at the jaws of death.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Sometimes, Dead Is Better

_Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you sorry for a couple day's delay but I've been busy. (Mostly roleplaying Huma lol!)_

Harry quickly leapt out in front of Uma and everybody else and spread his arms out. "Uma,.. what is that thing?" Mal questioned her with a gasp while slowly back away from it along with everybody else.

"It's the demon! Everybody look away from it quickly and don't look it in the eye! Otherwise it'll hypnotize you and take control of your body!" Uma warned them but it was already too late for Mal as her whole entire body went stiff and her eyes changed to a bright glowing green color. As Uma quickly turned her head she realized this. "Mal!" she shrieked while she watched in complete and utter horror as her friend placed both hands on her throat and started choking herself to death.

"Come on girl snap out if it!" Uma cried while she tried to fight her hands away from her throat but unfortunately for her she was failing miserably.

"What are we going to do!? It's not working!" Evie exclaimed before Mal (while still inside her trance) finally stopped choking herself and started choking Uma instead.

"Uma!" Harry hollered on the top of his lungs while withdrawing his sword but that's when suddenly Evie held her hands out in front of her face to stop him.

"No wait Harry, she doesn't mean it. She doesn't know what she's doing." She assured her. "This is probably what the demon wants. To sacrifice a friend in order to save your lover." She told him.

"Evie's right Harry, don't hurt her." Uma told him although she could barely speak before she turned her attention back over to her friend. "Mal, I want you to listen to me alright? You're one of the few people that I got left in this world. My father's dead, and my mother has been physically abusive to me ever since I was a little kid. You and your husband and daughter is the closest thing I've ever had to actually having a family and I love you so much." She told her as tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. "We're sisters for life now girl!" she exclaimed.

As Mal continued looking at her that's when suddenly her eyes returned to normal. "Sisters forever." She replied with a grin before she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Umm, that's really sweet and all but did anybody forget that I'm still here and a gigantic demonic dog is chasing me!?" Dude hollered as both of the women quickly pulled apart from each other.

"Oh no Dude!" Mal cried as she turned her head to see that sure enough her friend was being chased.

"We have to find a way to save him,.." Evie began. "for Carlos." She finished.

"I have an idea." Mal said and that's when she spun around and some thick pink smoke surrounded her body before transforming into her dragon form.

"Be careful Mal!" Uma exclaimed as she and everybody else watched as she took flight into the air with a gigantic screech.

"Now what should we do?" Evie wondered.

"I'm sure that she can handle things on her own, we should go after Jane and Dr. Facilier." Uma replied as everybody else slightly nodded at her and then started running away inside the opposite direction. That's when all of a sudden they were stopped by a familiar face. "Oh no! We're too late!" she cried as they found themselves face to face with Carlos De Vil.

"Carlos." Jay said.

"No Jay that's not really Carlos remember!?" Uma cried.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" Carlos questioned him with a grin while Uma withdrew her sword.

"Stay away from us!" she snapped. "You aren't really Carlos, he's dead!" she yelled at him.

"No Uma,.." Carlos began in a demonic evil voice while his eyes turned devilish red. "You are!" he cried.

"Stay away from her!" Harry hollered angrily while withdrawing his own sword.

"Or you'll what Harry?" A quiet Russian voice began. "Kill him?" a tanned skin man with short black hair and a skinny mustache began while he appeared wearing a black robe and holding a black scepter with a green glowing light on top of it.

"What are you doing with that thing? That's Mal's mother's." Uma realized while widening her eyes in disbelief before the man turned over to look at her with a sneer.

"Uma Urchin,.. we meet again." He said as he started walking closer to her.

"Who are you and how do you know my girlfriend!?" Harry demanded when the other man suddenly stopped and then slowly turned around to face him.

"I beg your pardon. _Your _girlfriend?" the other man questioned him back.

"Yes! I'm his girlfriend because unlike you he actually loves me and I love him!" Uma yelled.

"Wait a minute, you can't be." Evie began as the man just simply grinned at her and placing one of his hands (the one that wore a red rubied ring on his ring finger) on top of his chest and slightly bowed to her.

"Gabriel Rasputin at your service Madame." He said.

That's when suddenly Harry felt enraged and leapt up on top of him. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Uma!" he hollered on the top of his lungs angrily.

"No wait! Harry don't do it! You still don't realize how powerful he is!" Uma cried.

"That's right, I would listen to your girlfriend if I were you Harry." Rasputin told him while finally managing to escape him and grabbed ahold of the scepter once again. "Remember, I've killed people before." He pointed out before hammering the bottom of the scepter on the ground causing a bunch of pink smoke to surround them. That's when suddenly Harry collapsed onto the ground and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Memories

_Hey guys, sorry for another delay but I've been busy with roleplay and other stuff lately. Also there is another original song in this chapter entitled Memories. Be warned, it's rather sad, so be sure to have your tissue box handy._

"Harry!" Uma cried as she hurriedly raced over towards him and knelt down beside him. "Come on baby stay with me." she pleaded while gently lifting up his face and gazing down upon it helplessly and hopelessly. That's when suddenly Evie gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"True love's kiss." She whispered inside her ear and then suddenly nodded to her in realization. Afterwards she looked back down at Harry and placing both of her hands on both of his cheeks laid a passionate kiss on his lips. A few moments later his eyes shot wide open.

"Oh Harry, thank God!" Uma exclaimed while feeling her heart pounding frantically up against her chest. They exchanged a kiss on the lips before both of them started breathing heavily.

"What happened to me?" he asked her.

"Gabriel put that sleeping spell on you." Uma replied.

"Ya know,.. I really hate it when people start calling me Gabriel." Gabe began.

"And you know what I really hate?" Harry began as he slowly got back up to his feet. "People like you messing with my woman." He told him while withdrawing his sword.

"Baby please, we should just go find Jane and go home." Uma told him and to his complete and utter horror he saw that she was in tears so he reluctantly put his sword away and wrapped his arms around her tightly and embraced her.

"Alright." He began before kissing her head. "Come on sweetheart, let's go." He told her before breaking the embrace and slowly pulling away from her.

"Wise choice." Gabe began while giving them a slight nod. "And I see that Mal has managed to find and rescue that male dog of yours." He told them.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Evie questioned him while scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Oh I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about that right now Evie. You'll find out soon enough with Princess Carly." He told her.

"Wait, how do you know Mal's daughter?" Uma wondered but instead of answering her Gabe instantly vanished in a puff of smoke along with Carlos. "Guys we have to find Mal and warn her!" she cried when suddenly Mal swooped down out of the sky carrying Dude and then sat him down on top of the ground and regained her human form.

"What are you talking about Uma?" she questioned her before she took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Gabe knows about Jasmine or Carly or whatever you've decided to call your daughter." She began. "I don't know how but he does and I think that he's going to try and hurt her." She finished.

"What!? But she can't!" Mal cried as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Before Uma had the time to comfort her Harry ran over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry Mal, we won't let anybody or anything hurt your baby." He reassured her before placing a friendly kiss on her cheek and brushing away her tears.

"Thanks Harry." Mal began. "But what could Gabe possibly want with Jasmine?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but we're not going to give him the chance to find out." Uma told her.

"What are we going to do though?" Jay questioned her.

"I'm not sure." Uma began trying to hide how worried she really was. "But I'm going to go talk to Harry about it right now. Come on Harry." She told him as she started heading back towards the ship and Harry grew a look of concern on his face as he followed her.

"Are you alright?" he questioned her anxiously but she just simply shook her head and sniffed as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked her as she turned to face him and he started wiping away her tears away with his thumb.

"We have to leave Auradon." She began. "Rasputin's really only interested in getting revenge on me because I left him." She told him.

"That might be true but I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise you that." He assured her while gazing deeply into her eyes as he took ahold of her hands and held them in his.

"Harry, you can't always protect me." she told him with another sniff as he continued brushing and wiping away her tears. "And Mal's my best friend in the whole entire world, I really do love her like a sister. If she and Ben and Jasmine got hurt because of me I would never forgive myself." She told him.

"So that's it then? You really want to leave?" he questioned her.

"I don't want to Harry, but what choice to do I have?" she questioned him back with a shrug. "Until we find a way to stop Rasputin,.. I'm afraid that this is the only way." She told him before she burst into tears shattering Harry's heart into a million pieces since he couldn't remember the last time she had actually done that if ever.

"Come here." He told her as he held out his arms and then wrapped them around her tightly. "Shh,.." he whispered while gently rubbing her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "It's alright,.." he began before kissing her head again. "it's okay." He whispered soothingly as she continued to sob inside his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you." He told her. "And I know that you're only doing what you believe in your heart is best no matter how hard it is for your right now." He said as he pressed one final soft kiss to her head and continued to hush her and gently rub her shoulders as she wept.

_…._

Later on Harry and Uma walked hand in hand back to the castle. "Are you sure about this?" Harry asked her as Uma quickly shook her head.

"No, but I have to do it." She told him with a sniff as he turned over to look at her and gently raised her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Just remember, that no matter what happens I'll always be here for you." He told her.

"Thanks Harry, love you." She told him.

"Love you too." He told her as they continued walking towards the castle and once they got there Hades and Mal were there to greet them at the door.

"Where's Ben and Jasmine?" Uma asked her.

"Oh Jasmine just woke up from her nap and Ben's busy feeding her and changing her diaper." She explained.

"Oh." Uma just simply replied.

"Is something wrong Uma?" Mal questioned her as Harry glanced over at his girlfriend and then back at Mal.

"Uma and I have something that we want to tell you." He began.

"Really? What's that?" Mal wondered as Uma suddenly felt her eyes filling up with tears again and Harry put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"This isn't easy for me to say to you girl so I'm not even going to pretend like it is. Harry and I are going back to Neverland." She told her.

"What!? No! You can't!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Mal but I don't have a choice, please don't be mad at me. It's the only way that we can protect your family. If Rasputin can't find me he's going to make that his first priority in finding me and hopefully that will lure him away from Jasmine." She explained.

"But,.. what am I going to do without you?" Mal asked her as the reality of not having her and Harry in her life anymore suddenly hit her in the face. "You guys are my best friends." She told them.

"I know, and we'll never,.. _never _forget you." Uma told her as she quickly hurried over to her and threw her arms around her and embraced her. "I promise you that." She assured her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You can't just leave though I love you!" Mal sobbed while Harry's and Hades hearts both filled with sorrow as they watched them together.

"And I love you too,.. and I love Ben,.. and I love that little baby of yours. More than you'll ever know which is why I'm doing this to protect you." Uma wept before she sniffed and then slowly pulled away from her brushing away her tears. "I want you to have this." She said as she slowly pulled her seashell necklace off and slipped it over her head.

"Your necklace?" Mal began while scrunching up her face in confusion. "But that's where you get all of your power from."

"I know, and that's why I'm giving it to you. That way you can provide the ultimate protection for Jasmine and any other children that you might have in the future. And that way you can also have a piece of me and in a way, it'll be like I'm still with you." She told her as she handed it over to her.

"Thanks Uma, but are you sure?" Mal questioned her as Uma nodded.

"You need it more than I do." She told her as Mal placed it around her neck.

"Thank you." She began with a sniff as Harry walked over to her.

"Don't forget, you'll always have the memories inside your heart and mind." He told her as he pulled her into a hug and she simply just nodded before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Take care of her Harry." She told him as they pulled away from each other.

"I will. Make no mistake about that." He told her as he smiled warmly at her and then stepped back a little bit to give her and Uma some space.

"Goodbye Uma!" Mal sobbed as she embraced her tightly.

"Goodbye Mal!" Uma sobbed as she hugged her back. "Never forget me okay, because there's no way in hell that I will ever forget you!" she cried before kissing her cheek again.

"I won't, don't worry." Mal began with a sniff. "There's no chance of that ever happening. I can't wait to tell Carly all about her godparents and how brave they were." She told her as they slowly pulled away from each other and Uma took her hands inside hers and started singing the final chorus of "For Good" before she broke into another song.

"So here we are, at the end of our ropes,.. staring into one another's eyes as we say our goodbyes. I really can't believe that it's going to be forever." She sang.

"I never knew what a friend you could be to me, my husband, and daughter,.. maybe it's for the better that we go our separate ways." Mal sang back to her.

"One thing is for sure how much you changed me, thank you for saving me, making me say that there was a better life with you by my side!" Uma sang out.

"Oh I just want you to know that I love you, and to please take care of yourself for me. I will always be thinking about you every second of every day and just wondering how you are." Mal sang to her.

"You will always be a part of me, I swear that to you on everything that I am, there's nothing in the world that can change that now." Uma began while she continued to sing to her. "And even though we might be apart, just follow the second star to where I am in your heart and know that I will always love you." She sang.

"You will always be a part of me, and no matter where we are, you will always be a part of my memories." Mal sang back to her before they embraced each other one last time and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Just know, that I don't want to let you go, our friendship always has and always will mean the world to me." Uma sang as they slowly pulled away from each other again.

"I hate that this is the end, but I'm glad that I was worthy enough to be considered your friend!" Mal exclaimed in song.

"You meant everything to me!" Uma sang back to her.

"Oh I just want you to know that I love you, and to please take care of yourself for me. I will always be thinking about you every second of every day and just wondering how you are." Mal sang to her.

"You will always be a part of me, I swear that to you on everything that I am, there's nothing in the world that can change that now." Uma began while she continued to sing to her. "And even though we might be apart, just follow the second star to where I am in your heart and know that I will always love you." She sang.

"No matter where we are, or where we may be, I'm so glad to be a part of your precious memories." They sang together before Uma finally dropped her hold on Mal's hands and ran off with Harry while Mal watched them with tears in her eyes. Before they made it back outside Harry and Uma both stopped and turned over to look at them.

"Say goodbye to Jasmine and give her a kiss for me okay?" Uma questioned her as Mal silently just nodded and watched them leave before she burst into tears and hurried back over to her father who wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Mallie." He whispered before kissing the top of her head and gently rubbing her back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Twelve Years Later

_Hey guys, I just wanted to say really fast to be sure to checkout my new AU story entitled "A Pirate's Life For Me" that is all centered around my character of Maria and it is a crossover with Pirates of The Caribbean. :) Enjoy the next chapter! :D Oh and just so you guys know, there will be many shorts and other stories to follow from this series as well as holiday themed ones and a "Nightmare Before Christmas" one coming in October! ;)_

_Also, a very special thanks to my one reviewer who pointed out my mistake in chapter thirteen! :D_

Carly was sound asleep inside her bed. For ever since she was a little girl she hated going to school and she always had fallen behind in her classes. In preschool she never really understood the concept of sharing and would keep taking all the toys away from all the other boys and girls and hardly ever managed to fall asleep at naptime.

In kindergarten she spent more time drawing and daydreaming then doing her homework, as well as grades one through six. However, there were a few things about her that made her special. For one she was a great reader, number two there was a reason that she spent most of her time drawing. She was a very talented artist and not only that,.. but ever since she was a toddler she could see the future and a lot of her drawings were from her visions that she had while she was awake and in her dreams.

The third and final thing that made Carly special is that she was a princess which made her younger sister Cameron very envious of her. For she knew that her sister was next in line to rule and all of the attention from her parents and grandparents usually was either focused on her, or their younger brother BJ just because he was the youngest in their family. However, unlike her little sister, Carly had absolutely no interest in being the princess of Auradon, or the next in line to be queen.

Mal turned to look over at her young son (who had bright blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and skin as white as snow) as he entered the kitchen. "BJ, where's Carly?" she questioned him. "She's going to be late for her first day of school." She said.

"She's still in bed." He replied as Mal just simply rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She said when suddenly her husband Ben entered the kitchen.

"Yep, she's her mother's daughter alright." He began. "And not only that but pretty soon we'll be in the process of raising a teenager." He finished with a grin.

"Oh boy, that's going to be fun." Mal responded sarcastically with a groan before she turned to walk down the hallway and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door rather loudly. "Come on Carly, let's go! If you're late for school again like you were last year you'll get a detention! And if you get a detention then don't forget, you're grounded this weekend!" she warned her.

"What's the point? I don't have any friends anyway." Carly replied groggily as Mal heaved a heavy sigh and leaned her head against the door because she knew that her daughter was right. Ever since she was a little girl everybody thought that Carly was a freak of nature and a freak for being the granddaughter of Maleficent and the god of underworld and the only friends she had around were the neighborhood kids.

Mal looked down at the seashell necklace that Uma had given to her years ago. Even though she had most of her friends still with her in Auradon, hearing how lonely her daughter was made her think about her and Harry. "I miss you Uma." She whispered while blinking away her tears before turning her attention back to her daughter. "I know." She began softly. "But who knows, it's a brand new year and maybe this year will be different and you'll make some new friends." She said when suddenly Carly opened the door and started sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah and maybe Uncle Harry and Aunt Uma will come back." She said.

"Actually, I believe that they will come back someday. We just can't lose hope." Mal told her.

"Yeah right." Carly began as she started walking towards the bathroom. "Don't you think that if they were going to I would have had a vision of it by now." She said while walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah,.. you're probably right." Mal said to herself before walking back into the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast for her family.

_…._

A great big black and white dog wearing a bright pink color barked excitedly and started wagging her tail while placing her front paws over the railing of the ship while Uma stood at the helm with a proud grin on her face. "Hey Jewel." She began while scratching her behind the ears. "You haven't by any chance seen Harry have you? Lottie is going to be up from her nap soon and I need to captain the ship." She said when suddenly Harry walked over to her and kissed her cheek with a grin.

"Good morning Mrs. Hook." He began.

"What do you mean good morning it's nearly noon and I've been up with the kids all day so far." She told him while narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. Billy had a nightmare and an accident inside his bed and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up." He explained.

"Well thanks I appreciate that because I was. I had another dream about Mal last night." She told him.

"Oh." He replied because he didn't know what else to say to comfort his wife.

"I can't believe that it's been twelve years since we last saw each other and since we last saw Jasmine and we haven't even been in Neverland since we had the children, so they don't even know where we anymore. I figured that staying in contact with her or inviting her to our wedding would just be too risky. I still wish that she could be a part of our lives. Especially since the kids would probably love her as much as I do." She told him while slightly shaking her head in disbelief and a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Harry told her while he placed a tender hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Yeah well all I know is that we need to do something. We might have thrown Gabe off of their trail but he's not going to give up on looking for Jasmine altogether, and I'm just afraid that he'll use our children as bait as his revenge on me at some point." She told him anxiously.

"No he won't." Harry began as Jewel suddenly leapt back down onto the ground and trotted over to him happily wagging her tail rapidly. "Not if old Jewel and I have anything to say about it. Right girl?" he questioned her with a grin before she jumped up onto him and placed her front paws over his arm while he reached down to scratch her behind the ears. "You know this is a lot more difficult now than when you were a puppy." He pointed out.

"Mommy!" a little girl's voice was heard in the background while Harry gave Jewel one last pat on the back before she jumped back down on the ground and Uma heaved a heavy sigh.

"It sounds like Lottie's awake." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll go ahead and get her. You go ahead and stay here and mind the ship." He told her before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Coming Lottie!" Harry cried as quickly turned around and walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: The New Girl

_Hey guys, first of all I wanted to apologize for another delay as I've been rather busy lately, and have been under the weather as well, (plus the power went out on Friday) but here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it! :D _

Carly had just barely made it to school on time and sat down at her desk just as it finished ringing. Once she had gotten there a girl that she had never seen before was standing up in front of the room. She had shoulder length black hair with a purple stripe in the middle of it and was dressed in purple from head to (nearly) foot (since she had on a pair of black sneakers with white laces) except for a black leather spiked vest.

"Well Princess,.. it looks like you just made it in time." The new girl said in an English accent with a sneer while filing her nails when suddenly Carly felt her hair turn red and catch fire.

"It's Carly!" she snapped angrily at her.

"Jasmine! Be nice to our new student!" The teacher exclaimed but Carly just simply shook her head.

"It's our first day how can she be new?" she questioned her.

"Boys and girls this is Victoria Ri_" the teacher began while the English girl just simply glared up at her.

"I already told you, it's Vick." She began. "And I can introduce myself thank you very much." She told her when all of a sudden a boy with dark black hair and bright blue eyes raised his hand.

"Where are you from?" he asked her.

"Well I don't think that's any of your business." She told him. "All you need to know is that I'm a foreign exchange student." She said.

"From?" Carly questioned her as her hair slowly turned back to blonde.

"Did you not hear what I just told your friend? That isn't any of your business either, even if you just happen to be the princess of Auradon." She told her.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Carly wondered.

"My little sister met your little sister in the park yesterday. She wanted to be friends with her but I told her that she could never be friends with a muggle." She said when suddenly Carly felt her anger broiling over again. She didn't have a clue what a muggle was but she also knew that she wouldn't allow her sister to be insulted, even if they never really had the closest relationship. Just as Carly stood up and her hair lit on fire again it instantly changed to purple along with her eye color.

She knew at once that she was having another vision of the future. She saw two pirates (although she didn't know exactly who) battling a gigantic snake and she let out a rather sudden gasp as she hypothesized who those pirates were. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Uma!" she exclaimed inside a whisper and as her hair and eye color changed back to their regular color Carly realized that the whole entire class was staring at her.

"I have to go!" she cried.

"Wait, you just can't leave class without an excuse." The teacher told her.

"Look! I'm sorry whoever you are but I really have got to go! My godparents are in danger!" she exclaimed.

"Wait a second, your godparents? I thought you said that they're your aunt and uncle?" Vick said questioningly but instead of answering her Carly quickly hurried out of the classroom and that's when suddenly Vick got in her way and blocked her. "Your godparents wouldn't happen to be Harry and Uma Hook would they?" she questioned her.

"Yeah they_" Carly began before she grew a confused and questioning look on her face. "hang on, did you just say that they both have the last name Hook?" she questioned her.

"Oh yeah." Vick began while filing her nails and blowing a pink bubble from her bubblegum. "They've been married for years now with four little brats of their own. Serena, James, Billy, and Lottie." She explained.

"Really? Wow! That's rather interesting." Carly told her.

"Who cares? They're not going to be on this earth much longer anyways." She pointed out.

"Vick, what are you talking about?" Carly questioned her with her face suddenly growing with concern.

"The whole entire Hook family is just in my way,.. they're nothing but a bunch of muggles. Don't get me wrong, I can't stand you or the rest of your royal family either,.. but once I get your parents and your little brother and sister to fall in love with me,.. I'll be adopted by them and since I'm a year older than you I will automatically be next in line to rule all of Auradon. That's one of the few perks of being an orphan." She told her with an artificial smile.

That's when suddenly Carly felt her blood starting to boil while she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her. She had no idea who this strange girl was or what she was talking about, but she was basically making a death wish by threatening her family. "Who are you?" she growled as Vick just slyly grinned at her and then gave an evil and malicious laugh.

"You honestly mean to tell me that you have never heard of me?" she questioned her.

"Are you really _that _idiotic?" Carly began as her hair was now a bright reddish orange and bursting with flames. "If I knew who you were then why would I have just asked you that?" she questioned her.

"Good point Gold." Vick began. "Well maybe you have heard of my older brother then. AKA Tom Riddle the third who just happens to be one of the scariest and wickedest vampires of all time, not to mention the son of Tom Riddle Junior,.. in other words,.. my father,.. Voldemort." She explained while continuing to grin at her.

"Who?" Carly questioned her again.

"Boy Gold you're one of the thickest muggles that I've ever met you know that?" Vick questioned her back with a roll of her eyes while continuing to file her nails and chew her gum. Every few seconds she blew a bubble and popped her teeth. "Lord Voldemort is just one about the most powerful and evil wizards that ever roamed the earth." She explained as Carly's eyes widened with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Then that means,.." she began.

"Yep! I'm a witch and as his daughter and future Queen of Auradon it is my job to make my father proud." Vick replied with an evil sneer while Carly started walking closer to her and stopped a few inches in front of her face.

"We'll just see about that now won't we?" She questioned her. "You're never going to get away with this Riddle." She told her before she turned and ran out of the school while Vick snickered as she watched her.

"Sucker!" she exclaimed before she finished filing her nails and continued chewing and popping her gum.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Old Friends New Enemies

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I've been extremely busy right now with watching my horror movies. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy the next chapter! :D Oh, and just to let you guys know I'm finally throwing together some plot ideas for my Halloween fic which will be entitled "The Princess of Halloweentown" and will be released sometime next month._

When Carly had gotten back home a little girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes was there to greet her at the door. "Mommy! Carly is playing hooky from school!" she hollered and Carly instantly put a finger to her lips.

"Be quiet Cammie!" she snapped but it was already too late as their mother came running.

"Jasmine Carla Gold!" Mal scolded. "What in the name of the seven dwarfs are you doing home from school!? When your father gets back he's going to have a fit!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I had to come home! I had another vision and this time it was about Uncle Harry and Aunt Uma!" Carly sobbed while her hair turned blue as Mal suddenly raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter.

"What are you talking about honey?" she asked her.

"A gigantic snake was trying to kill them!" she exclaimed. "Then I met this girl at school. She told me that she was a witch and that she was the daughter of one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time!" she told her mother while she widened her eyes in shock and disbelief. "And I think she's going to try and kill them." She added while tears rolled down her cheeks as her mother suddenly felt her heart pounding frantically against her chest.

"Who was it Carly? Do you know her name?" she asked her and Carly nodded.

"Victoria Riddle." She replied.

"Wait, wasn't that the name of Voldemort in those Harry Potter stories that you read me?" Cameron wondered while she curiously looked up at her mother but currently Mal wasn't paying attention. For what she already knew about Voldemort was he hated muggles and muggleborns and apparently now he had passed this trait down to his daughter.

She quickly hurried into her bedroom and shut the door behind her and locked it behind her. "I hope and pray to God that I still have her number in here." She said as she started searching for Uma's number through her cellphone. A few minutes later Ben returned home from the supermarket and his eyes automatically fell on his eldest daughter and he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"What on earth are you doing home from school?" he questioned her.

"Apparently she had a vision about Uncle Harry and Aunt Uma and now Mommy is going nuts over it." Cameron told him as Ben's eyes widened in shock and he instantly grew concern for his wife and their friends. He started walking down the hallway and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Mal, it's Ben." He began. "Are you alright?" he questioned her anxiously.

"Yes Ben I'm fine, I'm just sort of busy right now is all." She replied while she continued searching through her phone with her thumb looking for Uma's number. "Come on please! It has to be in here! It just has to be!" she sobbed rather loudly and then right when she was about to give up hope she saw it. Uma's number staring straight back at her.

**Uma Urchin: (722) 355-6893**

Mal quickly placed a hand over her mouth and covered it before letting out an astonished shriek. "Oh my gosh this it!" she cried before pressing her number and calling her best friend for the first time in over a decade.

Meanwhile Uma had been at the helm of her ship when her cellphone started going off. "Oh my gosh! It's Mal!" she exclaimed before she pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to her ear with tears in her eyes. "Mal?" she questioned her with uncertainty.

"Uma?" Mal replied questioningly.

"Mal! Oh my gosh girl I thought that I would never get the chance to talk to you again!" Uma cried before she began sobbing hysterically.

"Neither did I." Mal replied with a sniff as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice again." She told her.

"Believe me girl, the feeling is mutual!" Uma exclaimed excitedly while smiling through her tears when suddenly a moment of silence fell between them.

"I just wish that I was calling for a happier reason." Mal said.

"What are you talking about Mal?" Uma asked her.

"Look it's a long story, can you just please bring Harry over here? I'll explain the rest to you both then." She told her.

"Alright, what am I going to do with the kids though?" Uma questioned her back as Mal's eyes widened in shock.

"Kids!?" she cried out while her jaw dropped wide open as Uma smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, I might as well tell you this now. My name isn't Uma Urchin anymore. In fact it hasn't been for the past ten years. It's Uma Hook and Harry and I have four children together now." She told her.

"Really!? Congratulations Uma!" Mal exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks, but they can really be a handful at times. The twins Serena and James are always fighting with each other and we're still trying to potty train Lottie." She explained. "I'll introduce you and Ben and the rest of your family when we get over there." She told her.

"Well I really can't wait to meet them, and I can't wait to see you." Mal told her with a sniff while brushing away her tears.

"Me neither." Uma replied with a sniff while brushing away her own tears.

"Goodbye." Mal whispered to her before she hung up the phone. "Stay safe." She added before unlocking the bedroom door and opening it.

"Mal, what's going on here, who were you talking to?" Ben asked her.

"Uma. She and Harry are on their way over here right now with their children. It's an emergency." She told him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Reunited

_Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that number one, we've finally made it to the middle of the story, and number two,.. starting October first in order to get it finished by Halloween this story and "A Pirate's Life For Me" will be put on hold while I will be writing "The Princess of Halloweentown" instead and I got the basic plot for it now! :D Anyways, I hope that everybody enjoys the next chapter!_

Ben gave his wife a very serious look. "Alright Mal, that's it. What's going on?" he questioned her as she took a deep breath.

"Our daughter had another vision." She began. "And this time it was about Harry and Uma. They were battling a gigantic snake and she thinks that this new girl at school might have had something to do with it and that she's purposely trying to kill them." She explained.

"Really? Why would she want to do that? And if she's Carly age she doesn't seem like much of a threat up against a couple of pirates." Ben told her with a grin while stifling a laugh but Mal just simply gave him a worried look.

"If she was an ordinary girl she wouldn't." she began with a shake of her head. "But she isn't. She's a witch and the daughter of Voldemort." She told him.

"Ha, ha very funny." Ben told her.

"Ben! I'm serious!" she cried.

"But Voldemort isn't real, he's just some character that a British woman created." He told her with a wide grin still laughing it off as if it was a joke.

"Oh really, then why did Carly have a vision about it? You know that her visions always come true." She told him when all of a sudden there was a knock on the front door. Mal quickly raced down the hallway and peeked through the little peephole and saw that Uma was smiling up at her before she pulled the door open. Uma ran inside while Harry entered the room behind her.

"Uma!" Mal exclaimed excitedly as they embraced each other tightly. Ben and Harry both smiled at them while they watched them and Ben felt himself tearing up with joy while the two women broke into hysterical sobs.

"Oh Mal! I thought that I would never see you again!" Uma cried.

"Me neither!" Mal exclaimed before they slowly pulled away from each other and a little boy and girl walked into the house followed by another little boy. The two older children both had dark skin like Uma's with dark brown eyes and black hair, except the girl's had her hair covered in braids.

"Mal these are our twins Serena and James, and this brown haired blue-eyed handsome devil William but we call him Billy." Uma explained as Mal smiled at all three children.

"Well it certainly is nice meeting all of you." She told them.

"Wait, don't forget about Miss Lottie." Harry said while picking up a little girl with dark brown (that was tied up into a ponytail) hair and Amber colored eyes further into the room and was also dressed in pink and sucking on a pink pacifier.

"So why don't you guys tell Uncle Ben and Aunt Mal your full names and ages?" Uma suggested as she smiled at all of her children.

"Well I'm Serena Lillian Hook and I'm nine years old and so is my brother but I'm five minutes older than him." She said.

"Yeah sis but you forgot to mention my name." The other dark-skinned boy began. "I'm James Edward Hook for the record and I was named after my grandfather and Blackbeard." He explained as Uma looked down at Billy.

"Alright Billy, do you remember what _your _middle name is?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Benjamin." He replied.

"Aww,.. really? Was he named after Ben?" Mal wondered as Uma smiled and nodded.

"Yep and tell Aunt Mal how old you are Billy." She instructed before Billy held up six of his fingers.

"Wow, your my son BJ's age then. We call him that because it's short for Benjamin Junior and also his first and middle initial since his middle name is Jacob." Mal explained as Harry smiled down at Lottie and kissed the top of her head.

"And this beautiful little girl right here is our youngest and her full name is Charlotte Mary Hook. She just turned three a few weeks ago." He explained.

"Yeah, and we're hoping to have her potty trained by the time she goes to nursery school. Or rather by the time we start teaching her things she needs to know in nursery school since all of our children are homeschooled." Uma explained.

"Yep, and almost all of our children are named after famous pirates as well." Harry pointed out.

"So,.. now that you met the rest of our crew, what exactly did you need to talk to me about?" Uma wondered when suddenly Carly entered the room.

"Harry, Uma, I would like to reintroduce you to your goddaughter,.. Carly." Mal replied while smiling at them as she placed her hands on top of her daughter's shoulder while Uma let out a rather loud gasp of astonishment as she smiled at her.

"That's Carly!? Wow girl! You've gotten _so _big and I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" she exclaimed excitedly while she held out her arms and embraced her tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Aunt Uma." Carly said but she looked rather upset as she said it.

"Is something wrong?" Uma wondered while slowly pulling away from her and scrunching her face up in confusion as she looked at her.

"Uh yes Uma,.. actually,.. there is." Mal told her.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned her.

"Look guys, I really don't want to scare the children so maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." Mal suggested as Harry and Uma both silently nodded at her.

"I want to know what's wrong though." James said.

"Yes and I want to help!" Serena insisted.

"I'm sorry guys but this is a grownup problem." Mal began with a shake of her head.

"Yeah but don't worry though." Uma began while squatting down in front of them. "Your parents and aunt and uncle have got it covered. Trust me." she told them before wrapping her arms around them and hugging them both tightly.


End file.
